Mass Effect: Aces High
by DC 4213
Summary: The Reapers have invaded and Shepherd is off to unite the Galaxy. But this isn't about him. This is about all those who fight on the frontlines and their triumphs and tragedies. Shuffle the Deck and Deal the Cards. Hope that hand is better than the Reapers! An ME3 Multiplayer fic. Rated for violence, soldier language, possible mature themes, and everything else about war.
1. Prologue: The Game

_**Aces High Prologue: Shuffle the Deck, Deal the Cards**_

* * *

As the yellow lights flashed, they were accompanied by a synthetic voice over the loud speakers.

"WARNING! LEVEL ONE PRISONER IN TRANSIT. WARNING! LEVEL ONE PRISONER IN TRANSIT. ALL PERSONEL ARE CLEARED FOR LIVE FIRE. ALL PERSONEL ARE CLEARED FOR LIVE FIRE."

The hologram sighed wondering if all the hoopla was necessary. In a way it was. The very prisoner that was being transported was, of course, the most dangerous one of all in recent history.

It was also the prisoner he'd requested an audience with.

Admiral Steven Hackett rubbed his face tiredly. The Reaper War was getting out of hand and the fact they were getting so desperate as to conspire with criminals to achieve victory was… troubling.

Especially one such as this prisoner.

The door opened and security personnel flooded the communications room. Techs were tapping systematically to ensure complete security of their consoles and system.

Finally all movement and noise ceased.

Hackett steeled himself as the only noise was that of the metallic whine of hydraulics straining.

Boxed in by no less than 8 guards all armed with heavy caliber weaponry and two techs monitoring the mobile prison, a lone figure slowly marched his way into the room as fast as the hydraulic exoskeleton restraint would let him.

The stoic visor displaying no emotion whatsoever staring predatorily at the Admiral focused solely on him.

Eventually said figure stood before the holograms of Hackett and a few other Admirals. It looked ridiculous in the oversized exoskeleton but the mech was a precaution. The powered armor the figure bore allowed him strength beyond measure and could not be removed as far as anyone knew. It wouldn't do to allow him to bring that power to bear.

"Hackett." The synthesized voice acknowledged the being before him. Despite being computer generated, scans showed it wasn't a scrambler and that the prisoner was male.

"I hope the accommodations are satisfactory Vigilante." One of the Admirals sneered practically spitting the name.

Vigilante's head turned to lay the visor across the offending Admiral. "Compared to the accommodations outside the walls Admiral Davis, this is quite the Five Star Joint. Compliments to the Warden. I think I could get used to this."

Davis frowned at the Terrorist.

Vigilante, a well known anti-human Terrorist and Galaxy's Number One Most Wanted Criminal, simply chuckled. Ever since his appearance two years ago shortly after the Battle of the Citadel in which Staff Commander Shepherd defeated the Reaper Sovereign, he had been a thorn in the side of Galactic Civilization, a threat to humanity, and a nightmare to bring in. His first major attack on humanity had been a shock to the entire galaxy as the death toll was finally confirmed in the hundreds of thousands. Nobody could ever have pulled off an act of terror on the level of near early civilization genocide but he had gone down in history as even worse than all of Earth's well known dictators combined.

As the years went by his attacks grew more focused, hitting specific targets but he didn't seem to care if bystanders were hurt.

Eventually his attacks leading up to the Reaper invasion were sparse and random making little to no sense at all.

A month before the Reapers invaded, he went silent.

The only good thing he'd done for the galaxy was his private war with the Pro-human Group Cerberus. Vigilante had actively hunted down Cerberus whenever they reared their heads doing significant damage to the group only returning to civilian targets when they went silent.

After Cerberus emerged from the shadows in the wake of the Reapers though, He was nowhere to be found.

He'd been "killed" numerous times only to rise up from the grave and resume his bloody trail of carnage.

However after the Reapers had invaded, the Galaxy braced itself for an attack by Vigilante, ether of opportunity in the confusion or as some conspiracy theorists thought, as an Agent for the Reapers. It made sense, Vigilante appeared after Sovereign and went silent leading up to the appearance of his Reaper masters.

Nobody expected that 6 weeks after the Reapers appeared, a distress beacon from an uninhabited planet would summon the Alliance to investigate…

…to find the Terrorist that had struck fear in the Galaxy for two years and 7 months on his knees, hands on his head, willing to go quietly at gunpoint.

He had volunteered information on the Reapers that had made the fight significantly easier and even allowed his armor to be scanned revealing a considerable amount of Reaper Tech which he claimed "came from Sovereign" explaining his resiliency to all manner of firepower.

It was even revealed that he, the terrorist who wanted nothing more than the destruction of the human race, was human himself.

When questioned about his motives, he refused to answer stating, "My motives are my own. My reasons are a secret I'll take to my grave and God help anyone who learns them."

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say you didn't bring me here to interrogate me further about 'My Reaper Masters'." Vigilante chuckled.

"YOU showed up after Sovereign and started killing everyone! Explain why thousands that could be alive and assisting with the war effort had to die you Reaper piece of-"

"Enough Davis." Admiral Jack Leign cut him off.

"I may be packed with Reaper Tech but those deaths were needless in the grander scale of the Reaper's goals. If the Reapers really were my Masters they would have me killed as an example to their other Agents on how not to go about things. Those deaths were my agenda."

"Goals you still won't clarify." Leign said.

"I barely understand them as they are now." Vigilante said. "I'd sound like gibbering idiot trying to explain them. It's a vision that needs to be seen to be understood. Verbal communication is… inefficient to allow proper understanding as your mind is biased. Without being able to see things though the mind's eye you'd only half grasp it at best and at worse well…" Vigilante shrugged. "I'd be better off attempting to teach a two year old calculus."

"And your agenda?"

"Still not telling." He turned back to Hackett. "Reapers stole your tongue Hackett? I know you wouldn't be here if you had anything to say. I'm missing 'Sharing Time' for this so unless you've got something more important than me telling others about how remorseful I am about slitting Jacobs throat because he looked at me funny I'm going to have to cut this session short."

"I see your sarcasm hasn't suffered in prison." Hackett finally said.

"Some habits die hard. Yippe kay aye muthafukas."

"It's getting bad out there Vigilante."

"So says the grapevine."

"We could always use more guns out there and hell, the stunts you pulled off out in the wild I could really use right now against the Reapers."

Vigilante seemed to pause bewildered. "That bad that you wish you had more of me huh? You must be desperate."

"I'm extending an offer to you. I'm willing to let you run around leashed if you'll turn your guns on the Reapers for us."

"You pullin' my leg Hackett?"

"No."

"This won't be a popular move, letting the Terrorist that killed millions go free now."

"I'm aware of that but right now I need victories. My career is the last thing I'm worried about because if we all go, less tin on my uniform will be the least of my worries."

"…Point taken. Nobody to remember you if there's nobody to bury you. Let me guess, there's still strings attached though."

"I'd be stupid if I let you go free without adult supervision."

"Oh boo hoo. Who's going to care if I get into a playground scuffle with Reapers?"

"Or Cerberus? No one. It's you turning on our allies I don't need."

"I'll think about it."

"Offer expires as soon as communications are closed."

"…What am I looking at?"

"A task force put together to deal with Reapers on a hit and run basis. We've fielded a few joint "N7" Operations already and they seem to be doing the trick."

"N7? Joint?"

"It's an… unofficial name we're letting slide for morale reasons."

"Resources?"

"We're looking to outfit another Frigate-"

"No dice. Bigger."

Hackett paused frowning at Vigilante.

"You want to see results similar to what I did when I first came out, trust me I could have done far worse with the resources you're offering to sling at the Reapers. Get me a bigger boat and I'll triple the casualties you saw at the Canterlope Stadium Massacre."

Silence as the Admirals paused to consider Vigilante's words.

"Triple?" Admiral Zezua Barlack questioned, her steel grey eyes searching for some kind of lie in Vigilante's visor.

"Triple." He confirmed. "Guaranteed. Can't promise I'll return it in the same condition it was given to me but you want results, I can deliver with more firepower."

"Can you even guarantee you'll even return it at all?"

"This is a war Admiral. I can't guarantee anybody will come home. All I can promise is Death and lots of it." Vigilante drawled as if in disbelief the Admiral didn't understand the nature of conflict.

"What about a Cruiser?" Leign asked.

"There is the SSV Dublin-" Davis started before Vigilante interrupted again.

"Bigger."

The Admirals visibly balked.

"A DREADNAUGHT?" Davis spluttered. "Who in their right mind would give YOU a DREADNAUGHT?"

Hackett frowned more visibly. "We don't have the resources to go giving you something like that."

"Then no deal." Vigilante said. "I don't mind rotting away in a comfy cell here while you go panicking about with Reapers hanging over your head."

"There is one option." A quiet voice spoke up. All turned to look at the previously unnoticed Admiral Kayla Murkia who had remained quiet throughout the entire exchange.

"Which?" Hackett asked.

"A new type of Carrier that just rolled out of drydock and recently completed shakedown. The SSV Jaygratz. First of its class."

"New how?" Vigilante asked curious. "And I've never heard of Jaygratz."

"Justzin Jaygratz was the human diplomat who brokered the peace treaty between the Systems Alliance and Council races following the First Contact War. The Jaygratz Class Carrier is a new design made to rectify the normal inherent weakness of the Churchill Class Carriers. Instead of being built around a corridor, the Jaygratz instead launches fighters from tubes and has two landing bays that swing outward on either side for shuttle launch and all small craft recovery. There's two "belly" docking bays to allow for two frigates of the Normandy Class Size to dock externally and be carried allowing personnel to move freely from the Carrier into the main hangar bay of the frigate. It allows for the Jaygratz to carry more and heavier armaments so this particular Class of Carrier can mix it up in combat. It doesn't have a main gun like a Dreadnaught but it can still dance with capital ships pretty effectively."

Vigilante turned back to Hackett. "Now we're talking. I'll take that."

Everyone looked at Hackett who considered everything.

"Carriers don't exactly scream Strike Ops." Hackett said.

"Frigates don't exactly scream at all compared with what I'm hearing from the lady." Vigilante countered.

"I don't like putting you in command of something like that."

"I won't be." Vigilante said. "Think of me as more of a Project Director and Intelligence Lead. I hold the project together and feed it intelligence and missions, your people are the ones still calling the shots. Like you said," There was almost a smirk to his tone. ""You're putting me on a leash" remember?"

Hackett half smiled. "I think I can live with that. Suggestions?"

"At least a third of the crew should be experienced. Preferably half. Half of that should be veterans of this war. Because it's a Carrier we'll need a fighter group obviously…"

"86th Attack Wing just rotated out of Legnbar. They've got some holes to fill but I think the 'Screaming Eagles' would be up to the challenge." Davis said.

"239th 'Long Knife' Interceptor Wing needs an assignment and a Carrier needs interceptors. They're mostly rookies but the CAG has been through more than six sorties alone in this war and the flight leads are experienced enough." Leing volunteered. "No dedicated shuttle group free though."

"We'll draw from volunteers." Hackett said. "Ground contingent?" He asked, the gleam in his eye betraying his excitement for the sudden rapid development before him. "Obviously we'll have the N7 Volunteer Operatives on board."

"We'll draw some from reserves." Barlack said. "The other races may want to contribute. Who do we put in charge though?"

"I have the solution to that and it's my final demand before I accept this offer." Vigilante said. "I want one specific person to accompany me along with the return of my AI…"

* * *

**Well there you have it Humans and Xenos. Welcome to the Prologue of Aces High. Another fic revolving around those that served in the Mass Effect 3 multiplayer as N7 forces. Yes I would love to see submissions, if you want your Operative in the fun. I've got a Carrier to fill so I'm not going to be picky. N7, Marines, Ground Forces, Command Staff, Pilots, Tank Commanders, Ship Servicemembers, Hell you even want to submit a Janitor I'll take that!**

**Drop me a PM or a review if you're interested but remember to feed the author. He needs it.  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Poker Face

_**Aces High Chapter 1: Poker Face**_

* * *

"Selina! Slow down! They'll think we stole something or… something!"

"Hurry up Vresh! You have GOT to see this!" The young Quarian Selina'Noslin nar Jericho bounced excitedly at the edge of the guardrail.

Vresh'Ikali nar Jericho shook his head at his excitable friend and checked behind him to make sure they hadn't attracted any attention from C-Sec. The influx of the new species, Humans, into the Citadel police force had made the Citadel a more welcoming choice but it was still common practice to "blame the Quarian" if anything went missing.

Not seeing any officials take any interest in them, Vresh assumed Selina hadn't added to their woes and made to catch up with her.

Both were on their Pilgrimage away from the Quarian Migrant Fleet or 'Flotilla' as it was also called. They had been friends growing up on the same ship together. Selina had always been a dreamer, racing off heedlessly after adventure with Vresh needing to bail them both out as she somehow wrangled him into the most perplexing of situations. It didn't irritate Vresh much through. True it could get overwhelming at times but Selina needed someone to look after her or she probably would have gotten herself killed a long time ago. He had to admit later on that at least he couldn't say his life had been boring!

Selina pointed to one of the many ships orbiting the space station. "I've never seen that one before! It looks new!"

Vresh adjusted his head to trying and identify the one she was pointing at. It looked fairly large… maybe some kind of dreadnaught. He couldn't place the class ether and being a Quarian you tended to know every kind of ship there was save certain military ones kept under black tape. Was this one of those? He'd heard the reports. Khar'shan, the Batarian homeworld had gone dark with millions of Batarians fleeing giant war machines known as 'Reapers'.

Earth, homeworld of the Humans, was the next under attack, though they fared better than the Batarians for some reason. Palaven, the Turian homeworld, was also reported to be under siege but no word yet had been reported how bad the assault had been.

The irony was not lost on Vresh. Synthetics had taken the Quarian homeworld and the other species hadn't lifted a finger to help them. Now synthetics were warring against the entire galaxy and homeworlds of other species were burning.

Warships were a common sight now around the Citadel. This one however was different.

"That's it Vresh. That's our ticket."

Vresh balked turning back to Selina.

"Our WHAT? Selina are you hearing yourself speak?"

She turned to her male counterpart. "Think about it Vresh. We find the commander of that ship and ask to go along. Just like Tali'Zorah did."

Vresh facepalmed, "WE'RE not Tali'Zorah Selina. Do you even know how lucky she was to even end up like she did? We're talking like a one in a million chance."

"We'll MAKE it work Vresh! I've got a good feeling about this. A VERY good feeling. We'll traverse the Traverse and find something that will make us every bit the hero Tali was."

A sigh issued from Vresh's mask. "We don't even know who the Captain is let alone if they'll let two Quarians with no military experience onboard."

"Quarians are the best with ships. Everyone knows that Vresh. I'm sure whoever it is would be willing to let two Quarians on a ship THAT size."

Their omni-tools chirped. Vresh opened his to read the message.

It was a priority notice from the Migrant Fleet. A recall order for all Pilgrams and Quarians outside the fleet to return to pre-arranged emergency pick-up locations. Vresh frowned under his mask confused. Why were they recalling everybody? Selina and he had barely stepped off the shuttle a standard week ago. Was it the Reapers? Were they now attacking the Fleet? No one would be so crazy to…

He looked up only to find Selina was no longer next to him. The green and purple suited female was off a ways questioning what looked like a military officer. Panic filled Vresh's mind causing him to hurry over.

"Selina what are you doing! I'm so very sorry sir I hope she wasn't bothering you…"

The officer, a human, chuckled. "Not a problem at all. Just curious about the Jaygratz."

"It's a new Carrier." Selina said. "It's picking up its full crew here from the Citadel. They're supposed to be taking the fight to the Reapers."

The officer checked his omni-tool. "Ah, I'm going to be late for boarding if I don't move. Nice talking to you." He walked off toward the outer ring.

Selina started tugging Vresh along. "We have GOT to get on board it somehow!" She hissed.

"Selina it's a Carrier, a military vessel. You can't just walk on board and expect to be welcomed!"

"If Tali did it then so can we. We've just got to find the commanding officer and ask to be taken aboard."

Vresh grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a halt. "Selina stop this. We're not going to just run into the commanding officer of a Carrier and he'll probably be full up on crew. We've got an order to return to the Migrant Fleet. I know you got it too. Now let's just go home."

Selina stopped and stared at him. "Y-y-you want to go home now? But Vresh! We haven't completed our Pilgrimage yet!"

"The Fleet ordered us back Selina. You know as well as I do that they only do that if something big happened. We should go back and see what they're doing."

"No."

Vresh narrowed his gaze. "What?"

"I said no Vresh! Run home to the fleet if you want. I'm not going back until I've found something." Selina ripped her hand away from Vresh's grip.

The two stared at each other. Vresh sighed. "Alright, you're your own woman Selina. I've looked out for you for years but obviously you're an adult now and can make your own decisions…"

"Vresh this is the first and maybe the only time we're going to be able to be out of the Flotilla like this. Do you really want to waste it? Once we go back we'll be sealed away again inside those ships like cattle, safeguarded from the galaxy that hates us just so we can survive. This is it Vresh! This is our big moment! We have a chance to find something that maybe can make a change and let us live freely again!"

Vresh rolled his eyes. "And how are two young Quarians going to accomplish what an entire fleet can't?"

"We have to try! Tali brought back information that lead to more understanding of how the Geth developed and shared information on weapons that may lead to a possible victory. Maybe we can find something like that. A… a virus or sorts… something that could win the war without a fight."

"And you think that the best chance we have is on that Carrier. Selina I've said it before but you are quite the dreamer. Really now, what are the chances we'd be able to land a spot on-"

"…Jaygratz too eh?" The name cut through the crowd causing the two Quarians to turn on the spot trying to see who said it.

Through the crowd was another Human. He was dressed impressively like the Officer before. "I don't think I've ever heard of a Quarian being officially listed on an Alliance Vessel before."

The tall Quarian female opposite him in bright red twitched her head to the side slightly for a brief second. "I was personally requested by a friend of mine. I believe he's running the shindig."

The human laughed. "Don't think I've met a Quarian who knew human idioms ether."

"You'd be surprised."

"I already am. Lieutenant Commander Mark Jameson. CAG for the 239th Interceptor Wing." He held out his hand to the Quarian. She took it and shook it. "Ta`gaTh Solana'Aylen."

"That's a fancy sounding title."

"It's a rank equivalent to that of Major in the Alliance."

"Ah, that means you outrank me."

"You're not in my chain though. I think I'm the Ground Contingent."

Jameson winced. "I sympathize. You're in for one hell of a fight down there. Mind if I just call you Major?"

"I'd prefer it. Most people wouldn't recognize the rank."

"Alright Major Aylen ma'am. May I escort you to the shuttle bay?"

"Only if you duck when I pull out my rifle." The two of them started walking.

"Based on what I see on your back it wouldn't matter much if I was or wasn't but would prefer to keep any new holes from being put in my person. Widow fan huh…?"

Vresh looked at Selina who was looking back at him with excitement dancing in her eyes.

"Oh no…"

"Come on Vresh!"

"Selina did you see what that Major was carrying? She had two Widows strapped to her! TWO. WIDOWS. Do you know what that means?"

"The M-98 Widow is an Anti-Material rifle well known for its ability to punch through any armor with ease. However the force and recoil of the weapon is so great it's been known to snap anything with a non-synthetic arm. Recently one company finally managed to produce a model that retained its performance without breaking the user's arm." Selina quoted.

"And she carries TWO of them like it was nothing! Anyone with access to one is part of some serious combat Selina! We could get killed!"

"Reward always has some Risk." Selina said before racing off after the two.

"Selina! SELINA! Oh Keelah… Ancestors protect us." Vresh prayed know there was no way back if Selina opened her mouth to the two.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Selina called out to the Quarian and Human ahead of them.

The dark skinned CAG turned to see if they were calling for him and seeing the Quarian running them down he stopped causing Solana to turn as well. The Major did not look pleased to see the two Quarians.

"You know these two?" Jameson said spotting Vresh catching up.

"I don't recognize these two Fleet Rats." Solana said icily.

"My friend and I overheard your conversation." Selina said. "You see we heard you were part of the crew of the Jaygratz and-"

"-were wondering where the shuttles going there were. Got kind of loss you see." Vresh quickly interrupted her. _Oh Keelah please let this bluff work…_

Jameson and Solana exchanged glances before looking back at the two Quarians.

"You part of the Volunteer Force?" Jameson ventured.

"Yes! Yes we are, didn't get very good directions you see and-"

"Say no more." Jameson said cutting Vresh off. "First time a Joint Task Force this size was created. Hell I had to even double check where the bloody shuttle was because they kept changing the location every five minutes. I was almost about to just request my bird and fly over there. I think we can help each other out. No problems Major?"

"None. At. All." Solana said through clenched teeth.

* * *

"Ah, here we are." Jameson said spotting a secure checkpoint. MILITARY PERSONEL ONLY BEYOND THIS POINT read the holosign flipping through various languages near the door.

An Alliance Solider stood at the checkpoint saluting Jameson and letting him through. He stopped Solana but a quick scan of her ID revealing her as the CO of the Volunteer Ground Contingent had the solider saluting her and apologizing for the confusion. Solana brushed it off saying she understood considering she was the only Non-human officer in charge of something.

As Vresh expected, they hit a snag when they tried to pass.

"Ma'am I'm not registering you as part of the roster…" The soldier said to Selina. "I can't let you pass unless you're part of the roster."

"But we're volunteers!" Selina said.

"Could you just check it one more time? We were kind of rushed through and maybe they didn't write us down or something…"

"I've checked it three times sir. Neither you nor the lady is on the list. I just can't let you through without clearance."

As the two Quarians tried to clear up the confusion, Jameson leaned to Solana. "You're gonna need all the hands you can get on the ground Major. Think you could throw your weight around a little? They just want to help. You can't fault them for that. Earth would really appreciate it."

Solana just looked at him. Jameson cocked his eyebrows. Solana sighed. "I'm gonna regret this I just know it…" she groaned before activating her omni-tool. A few quick taps later and she put it away and turned to the solider.

"Check it again Corporal."

"Ma'am?"

"Did I stutter soldier? What part of 'Check it again' didn't you understand?"

The soldier checked the list and paused.

"…Oh… I see. Go on through you two."

Selina danced through excitedly while Vresh seemed to be relieved as he followed.

Jameson grinned. "Catch you on the shuttle. He turned to continue onward."

Selina laughed as she and Vresh were just ahead of Solana. "I can't believe it! We're really going to be a part of the Jaygratz! It won't be long now Vresh! I can already sense we're getting closer…"

"YOU TWO! ABOUT FACE!" Solana snapped causing Vresh and Selina to jump before cautiously looking over their shoulders.

Solana was staring right at them.

"That's right! I'm talking to the two of you! Turn around! Now!"

Both Quarians turned on the spot to face the taller Quarian. Vresh had to admit she was quite imposing while staring him down. He gulped. Had she caught on?

Solana stared them down tapping one foot.

"Well you see Ms.-"Selina started.

"I don't care what you were thinking about doing!" Solana snapped cutting her off. "I know what you two are up to and I'm sorry to say this isn't the place for it. Do you know the mission you are about to undertake?"

"…No?" Vresh hesitantly ventured.

"Noooooo…?" Solana hinted.

Vresh suddenly recognized what she was looking for… and realized that once again, Selina had gotten him into something over their heads.

"No Ma'am!" He said loudly hoping if he at least sounded military.

"At least one of you has a brain." Solana growled. "Congratulations, you just enlisted in the Systems Alliance Special Forces Joint Operations. You have effectively forsaken your duty to the Migrant Fleet. Your ass now belongs to me until I or someone higher than I in the Human Systems Alliance Navy says otherwise. You are at my beck and call whenever I want you and you will be expected to work alongside the best the Galaxy has to offer from all races in an effort to combat the Reaper menace. Am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" Vresh announced.

Solana rounded on Selina. "AM. I. CLEAR? FLEET RAT?" She roared.

Vresh could see Selina shaking slightly and her eyes were wide.

Vresh gestured as best he could.

"Y-y-yes ma'am!" Selina said.

"Holy shit it CAN learn!" Solana said with false amazement before backing off. "Both of you get your asses on that shuttle RIGHT THE FUCK NOW! MOVE WITH A PURPOSE!" Solana barked causing the two to scamper into the small craft. Solana moved leisurely inside preferring to stand while others were strapped in.

A soldier already in the shuttle banged on the hatch to the cockpit. "Full up!" he announced.

The shuttle doors closed and the shuttle lurched as the thrusters fired sending the small craft to bring the occupants to their new home.

* * *

**Awww... guys aren't shy are you? I don't bite much... unless you WANT me too. ^_^ Hope you're enjoying the ride so far. If you still have a character you'd like to see aboard the Jaygratz I've still got openings. **

**Feed me Seymour!**


	3. Chapter 2: Meet the Players

_**Aces High Chapter 2: Meet the Players**_

* * *

The crew parted like a wave before him snapping salutes as he marched down the corridors of his new command.

Captain Lawrence Tybal nodded to those he now considered under his command as he moved with a purpose toward the Officer's Stateroom. This was the first meeting of the minds before the SSV Jaygratz set out on her mission. He'd been briefed already on mostly whom was commanding their various sections with only two unknowns. He didn't like unknowns.

He didn't like unknowns at all.

Entering the Stateroom there was frantic movement as everybody in the room suddenly rose at once.

"CAPTAIN ON DECK!" One of the guards posted by the door yelled saluting him.

Tybal glanced around as all eyes were locked on him.

A few Corporals were in the room. They'd been moving things about.

At the table were a few Officers.

He could see their sections listed on the holo tags before they were rotated to names.

Major Herra K. Langly, Joint Coordination Officer, a female of average size and build with brown hair done up in regulation bun with striking green eyes, pale but not unhealthily so. She was also supposedly his XO. Well respected with no outstanding achievements but easily able to coordinate with ground troops for orbital support.

Lieutenant Commander Mark Jameson, CAG for his Interceptor group. Over six Sorties in this war alone, commander of all of them. His group was recently put together made up of fresh from flight school rookies but all of his flight leads were experienced with none having less than one sortie in this war and three overall. The dark skinned officer was crisp and clean presenting a well cut professional appearance.

Staff Commander Janson O'Hare, CAG for his Fighter contingent the "Screaming Eagles." Widely considered "Cowboys" they had a knack for showing up at the right place at the right time out of nowhere and flattening anything and everything. The group was considered high risk but there was no denying they had the skill needed to see them through. You ether lived hard or died fast in the Screaming Eagles. The tall lanky Caucasian was a bit ruffled but at least had everything on in the right place. Tybal admitted that if he was smart enough to look this sharp for a first meeting then perhaps he was smart enough to remain in command.

Staff Lieutenant Pierce M. Utlis was the only one not in officer's dress. He was however the Chief Engineer and the second the meeting was over would head for the Engineering Deck. Probably didn't want to get grease on his uniform. Sensible.

There were others but one seat remained empty. The tag read "MAJOR SOLANA'AYLIN" before rotating to "GROUND CONTINGANT COMMANDER".

Tybal gave it a curiously look. "As you were," He said snapping a salute to the rest of the group. They however remained standing but relaxed. The other soldiers resumed their tasks.

Tybal started to move toward the head of the table where the chair was rotated around but was stopped by a Private. "Er… that's the Intelligence Director's spot sir."

Tybal raised an eyebrow. "Come again Private?"

"The Intelligence Director Sir… that's his spot, but just for this meeting. He's going to officially turn the task force over to you once this meeting is over."

Tybal glanced at the other end of the table and noticed the tag there. "CAPTAIN LAWRENCE TYBAL, COMMANDING OFFICER."

"…I see. Carry on then." Frowning at the curious turn of events he sat there with the Major on his right, the empty Major seat for Major Aylin on his left. Once he was seated the others took their seats.

"So, what's the first order of business?" He asked.

A holo projector at the center of the table activated and a small human female figure rose up from it.

"We're still waiting on Major Aylin, Captain." It said in its synthetic voice.

"And you are?" Tybal asked.

"I am an AI construct lent to the task force through its Intelligence Director. My designation is Forty Six."

"Aren't AI illegal?" Jameson asked.

"Yes according to Citadel Law." 46 answered.

"So how did he come to possess you?"

46 seemed to flush and lower her head embarrassed. "I was… created through illegal means…"

The door opened again and Tybal turned to see a Quarian enter.

"Guh. Apologies. We had a recent increase in headcount among the Ground Contingent as I was trying to board and had to jump through a few hoops on my way in to get them added to our roster."

She quickly sat down at the table at the empty space.

"Major Aylin?" Tybal asked.

The Quarian looked at Tybal and nodded. "Captain Tybal." She said offering her hand. Tybal shook it before turning back to the table.

"So did I miss anyth-46? What are you doing here?" Solana'Aylin said turning to the center and seemed startled to spot the construct.

"You know this AI?" Major Langly asked.

"46? Yeah. She belongs to the friend who got me onboard this gig… Wait… if you're here 46 then where is…?"

"Miss me Moonshine?"

The chair at the head of the table rotated around. All of the Officers at the table except Solana suddenly leapt up from the chairs and drew side arms on the occupant.

"Vidge?" Solana asked incredulously.

The armored Terrorist chuckled from his position at the table. "You looked surprised Moonshine."

"I thought you got picked up."

"Released on promise of bad behavior against the Reapers." He took a look around the room. "I'd put those weapons away children before daddy catches you with them."

Another figure walked into the holo next to 46. Admiral Hackett seemed to balk at the image of several Officers with their weapons trained on someone. "What on earth… Vigilante did you kill someone already?"

"Too late. Maybe from heart attack. Got a little theatrical with my reveal." He chuckled again.

"Put those weapons away the lot of you!" Hackett barked.

Slowly with Tybal being the last one, they put the side arms away and slid back into the chairs.

Hackett sighed "I almost regret letting you loose Vigilante."

"Keyword, 'almost'. But we're all here now with no new holes in anyone so how about we get down to business?" The terrorist asked.

"Right… 46 if you please?" Hackett asked the woman beside him.

"Accessing JAYGRATZ log. Recording. Presiding Officers: Steven Hackett, Admiral, Lawrence Tybal, Captain, Vigilante, Intelligence Director. Logging Subject Tag: First Officers Task Force Meeting. Uploading necessary parameters to terminals." With that, holo terminals to allow the Officers to peruse the contents of the mission at their leisure were activated. Some began to download to their Omnitools while the main show was shown on the center.

"Gentlemen you may begin."

"Ladies and Gentlemen you are about to take part in what hopes to be Phase Two of our Joint Operations against the Reapers. We have already had considerable successes with smaller strike ops. However we needed more meaningful victories. It's getting worse out there by the day. The Task Force Director and Intelligence Lead is, as I'm sure you all recognize him, Vigilante."

Vigilante waved a hand. "S'up fuckers?"

"Vigilante has been highly cooperative lately in sharing a few secrets that have allowed us to hold against and even turn the tide against the Reapers in a few key places. Right now we need his destructive creativity on the frontlines where it will do the most good. He has opted for a bigger strike against the Reapers as a larger force, hence why you are the first strike op of your size. I'm expecting great things…" He stared pointedly at Vigilante. "…and I DON'T want to be DISAPPOINTED."

"You wound me with your pointed pointy words Admiral." Vigilante said in mock hurt.

"Vigil." Solana said flatly shaking her head.

Vigilante stared at her.

"Don't you roll your eyes at ME Vigilante." She said sharply.

"Yes mother."

Solana glared at him.

Ignoring her Vigilante turned back to the table. Folding his hand and resting his chin on them he continued. "While I have been privy to Reaper chatter-"

"And how did you achieve that?" Major Langly asked.

"Do you want to know what they are saying or not?" Vigilante snapped.

"I just want to know why I should trust intelligence coming from a questionable source."

"Vigilante is not a questionable source." Solana snarled at her.

"The man is a terrorist Major Aylin or were you so busy with your precious fleet you thought he wouldn't touch you?"

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME ABOUT THE FUCKING FLEET!"

"Anybody else want popcorn?" Vigilante suddenly asked. "I love good catfights."

"Enough!" Tybal said loudly getting the attention of everyone in the room. "Both of you settle down. Vigilante I would like to know how you came across this… information."

"Me."

The room turned to the center toward 46.

"He knows because of me. His armor is made from tech found from Sovereign. Bits of Reaper code were used in my programming. His armor can pick up signals from the Reapers and I can translate them into something recognizable."

"Now you know." Vigilante said. "As for why the Reapers haven't taken control of me yet, they can't. The armor wasn't designed to allow for anything to slip into control of it. I was designed to be a Super Solider Bodyguard. If someone could remotely gain access and control me through my armor then I wouldn't be very good at my job now would I? If they caught me and managed to Reaperize me then they would but as the design is now, there's no nodes for them to control."

Tybal nodded. "Acceptable. Continue."

"I've been privy to Reaper chatter and have been able to help the Alliance find patterns in the Reapers movement and attacks. This allows us to stay one step ahead."

A system was pulled up on the holographic projector.

"As a test for us I have selected a rather remote system. This is Porjai in the Horse Head Nebula. The 2nd rock world is a volcanic one, Morlath. A processing plant for He-3 fuel is there along with a colony. This one of six sites." He said going on. "Reapers have passed through the system. While no capital ships stayed behind at least 6 destroyers dropped on world with another 3 in system preventing evacuation while they process the colonists."

He looked around the group.

"Asari Colonists."

"What makes that so significant?" Tybal asked.

"This."

A tall Asari-esque figure replaced 46. It let out an unworldly scream before freezing allowing the group to see how grotesque it really was.

"Meet the Banshee." Vigilante said. "A Reaper version of a special variant of Asari. Extremely dangerous, their threat level has been rated against ground forces as High to Extreme. The Alliance has tried to cull the numbers of Banshees with Operation Silencer. It failed but the Reapers are on the lookout for potential additions to replace the sudden dip in numbers caused by Silencer. This is one such prospect world."

He folded his hands again.

"We're going to deny them this asset while at the same time protect a critical instillation. If this system is lost, the Asari won't have any He-3 fuel to feed their fleet and the Reapers are pressing mighty close to Asari world hubs."

"We detected them and deployed some ground troops in the area already but there's been a communications blackout. We don't know what happened down there but it's not good if we've lost contact. If you can try and link up with the ground team already there, they could probably use the support." Hackett added.

"Noted." Captain Tybal said.

"Any questions?" Vigilante asked.

"What kind of aerial support do the Reapers have?" Jameson asked.

"So far, just Oculus and the Reapers themselves. Mainly Destroyer Class so as long as the Jaygratz plays it smart, you guys should have no trouble maintaining altitude."

"Are we going to try and get the Colonists off world?" Langly asked.

"We'll try to open a hole for civilians to leave and for the Asari to send down some support to the surface." Tybal said.

"That's a secondary." Vigilante said.

"But I'm in command and I say that's my call." Tybal said.

"If you can pull it off it is your call. But just know our primary mission is to cripple Reaper forces. If it gets too hot or enough support arrives to secure the sector your options will change." Vigilante said. "Any more questions?"

"I think that's about as good as it will get. Captain Tybal I officially turn over command of the Jaygratz to you. Godspeed Lawrence." Hackett saluted him before vanishing.

Tybal looked at Vigilante. "And you?"

"If that's it and we're calling the meeting…?"

Nods went among the officers.

"46 log action, transferring control of Task Force to Command of Commanding Officer Captain Lawrence Tybal and all respective sections."

"Action logged. All personnel files have been updated with assignments. Ending Recording. Closing Log."

"Everyone report to your posts. I want a green board by 2000 hrs and be underway 5 past." Tybal said standing.

Everyone except Vigilante and Solana left the room.

The Quarian and the Terrorist remained seated.

Finally Solana stood up and moved around perching herself on the table next to Vigilante.

He turned to face her. The two stared at each other…

"…why didn't you call Vidge?" Solana finally asked aloud.

"Because I knew you'd come get me in some fashion or another."

"Hmhp. I probably would have." Solana said. "I always did come running and you for me."

"It was system that has served us well until that point."

Solana gave him a hurt look she knew he could pick up on despite the mask obscuring her face. "It was ALWAYS supposed to be you and me Vidge. YOU ran off and left me to think what? That we were done?"

Vigilante's mask remained unreadable but Solana could feel his frown burning through her mask causing her to turn away from him. "I never said we were through Solana. Why would you think that?"

"What was I supposed to think? Quarians are not supposed to abandon others. That is what I had to do Vigil. Do you think I feel good about doing it?"

His head tilted slightly. "No, I know it was hard for you and it was no picnic for me ether Moonshine."

She looked back at him. "…So does this mean we're… y'know… we can go back to coming when we're called?"

Vigilante said nothing.

Solana just watched him before shifting over and sliding off the table straddling his lap. She rested her mask on his helmet. "…It's torture being only half of a whole Vidge. I can I have it back?"

"If I can have mine."

Solana chuckled before sighing. "It's good to have you back where you belong Vidge."

"I wasn't aware I belonged anywhere Moonshine."

Solana reared back and playfully headbutted him. "Vigil." She scolded him in her flat voice again.

Vigilante laughed. "It's nice to have my half back too Moonshine."

* * *

**I know you guys are out there. You can't hide from me. It'd really be nice to see what you guys think so far. In any case expect the action to pick up a little. I would have loved to filled in more officers seats but I can only do so much on my own.**

**Hell it'd be nice to even hear how bad I suck. I could use the abuse. XD Enjoy anyway.**


	4. Chapter 3: Place your Bets!

_**Aces High Chapter 3: Place your Bets!**_

* * *

"INCOMING!"

The ground shook as yet another group of Reapers dropped from low orbit just inside the perimeter. The moans echoed among many others as the grotesque forms pulled themselves free from the burning crater and advanced on the fortified position.

The Husks and Cannibals pressed forward, heedless of the wall of hypervelocity metal flying at them from where their intended prey was entrenched.

"Don't just shoot random targets!" One Marine yelled at the rest. "Focus on the Husks and wounded Cannibals! Finish off the healthy ones when they stop to eat the bodies! Chief make sure the rest get put down!"

A chorus of "Aye Ma'am!" resounded as the Marine left the firing squad before coming to a rest standing in the middle of the firebase looking around.

All around the Lieutenant the chaos of battle went on. Two Privates went past her hustling a wounded Gunnery Chief to Medical. A Service Chief ran past with a Corporal following to distribute more heat sinks.

This was all that was left of 3 different Battalions and her Company. Reduced to almost Platoon strength and simply delaying the inevitable. Though the Asari had bolstered their numbers somewhat, they were even more exhausted then the humans and were being cut down just as equally fast.

The equally saddening thought was… she was the last Officer left, both among the Alliance AND the Asari Commandos.

Not that being in charge was new to the Lieutenant. She'd been in this situation before. Only then there was the knowledge that reinforcements were coming. Now? Unless the Alliance was sending a damn Fleet to investigate why they hadn't reported in there was no chance in hell they were going to make it out of this one. The Lieutenant knew they were making their last stand and were only delaying the inevitable but there could always be one tiny speck of chance, no matter how small, someone was coming.

She just had to hold out a little longer.

"Lieutenant!" She almost missed the summons when their lone artillery piece fired. Hearing it fly screaming off into the distance was small comfort. "Lieutenant!" The Asari waved her over more frantically. Sighing she jogged up to the Asari. "What?" She called over the noise of gunfire. She stopped seeing the radio. "Sergeant what are you up to?" She said. "Nobody's called us for days! They probably don't even know we're out here!"

"Lieutenant you got to hear this!" The Asari was grinning from ear to ear as she thrust the mic at the Marine.

Skeptical the Lieutenant listened, nothing but static. "Sergeant if this is some kind of ploy to make me look like a-" She started.

The static broke. "-OLY EYEBAWLS! Flyin' peepers at two high! WHOO! Nearly sliced Ole' Longbow clean in two they did yep! Yep! Tuck in your tail feathers and do a barrel roll Eagles! Sink yer talons in!"

The Lieutenant froze before looking at the Sergeant who was still grinning. "Who is this?"

The Private looked up from the Comm system also bewildered. "Alliance Frequency Ma'am! It's legit!"

"Can we contact them?"

The Private expertly twirled the dials. "Just a moment… there!"

"This is First Lieutenant Nuraka Veniz of the 909th Engineering Company attached to the 84th Mechanized Brigade! Can anyone hear me? Respond please!"

Pause.

"Well ain't you got a pretty voice Lieutenant! Sound like you're in a right ole' pickle you are! This is Staff Commander O'Hare of the Screaming Eagles! Why don't you tell Ole' Longbow 'bout your problems and I'll come lickity split bail you out there." The voice responded.

Another voice came over the airwaves. "This is Major Langly, Joint Coordination Officer of the SSV Jaygratz, call sign Dealer. Transmit coordinates and advise on nature of ground."

Nuraka nodded at the Private before going back to the mic. "Uploading coordinates! We're FUBAR down here Dealer! Three Battalions reduced to Platoon strength and I'm the ranking Officer and only survivor of my company! I've got two Squads of Asari Commandos but we can't hold out much longer! We're besieged on all sides, we don't have much supplies left other then ammo and it's not going to last very long now! We've got a lot of wounded and no transport to evac them! I've got four Operational Makos, 2 Hammersheads, and one disabled Mako we're using as an Artillery emplacement! I need whatever reinforcements you got, resupply, and medical evac ASAP!"

"Dealer copies. ETA is three minutes. Eagle Lead you need to clear a path to allow for Orbital window."

"That is a big fat 10-4 Dealer. Don't you worry little lady Lieutenant! Keep your heads down and your eyes skyward! YAHOO! 4th wing! Why don't y'all head on down ahead and say hi until the rest of us can come play."

"Copy that Longbow. Come on boys and girls! Let's go turkey shootin'!"

"Now don't go killing ALL the turkeys 4-1! You're fat enough as it is!"

Nuraka sighed with relief and let slip some laughter feeling as if the weight on her shoulders had just fallen clean off.

She marched to center of the firebase before activating the voice amplifier on her helmet. "LISTEN UP YOU SAD SACKS OF MEAT!" She barked as loud as she could. "YOU'D BETTER FIGHT TO THE LAST MAN STANDING BECAUSE REINFORCEMENTS ARE COMING! SO IF YOU WANT TO LIVE YOU'D BETTER KILL TO THE LAST BREATH!"

* * *

Marlien L'orit marveled at the ingenuity of the extending landing pod. Carriers were a foreign concept until the Humans had arrived. Something only they could have thought up. Once the initial shock had worn off of the ability to deliver hundreds of fighter craft the inherent weaknesses were found out and the idea seemed almost laughable. Still the Humans had used it great effect and it had served them well throughout their history.

The Asari was now sitting in an Alliance Shuttle of which she was pilot in the newest version of the Human Carrier. They seemed to have fixed the inherent weakness of an empty corridor through the entire ship. One good missile down the Carrier's gullet would have blown the whole ship open. Now however the target windows had been reduced to four very hard to hit targets on either side facing rearward that could be retracted into the more protective embrace of the ship.

She couldn't help but feel in awe at the marvel of engineering. Humans were so quick and hasty always running about. She pitied them since it was a result of very short lifespan, though not as short as Salarians. But when they came up with ideas like this, she had to be thankful that the war between Humans and Turians had not come to blows. The humans would have found some way to gain an upper hand even if others projected the Turians would have eventually won in her option. By now they probably would have been capable at thrashing anybody who crossed them.

Their capabilities of adapting and overcoming were quite frightening but that's what also made them so fascinating.

Finally the bay stopped moving and the flashing red lights flicked to green.

"Snapper Flight you are cleared for launch." The flight control announced through the radio.

"Snapper Flight copies, Lets go girls!" Marlien announced activating the clamp released.

The Shuttled dropped slightly before firing its thrusters arresting its fall in the artificial gravity. The Asari Pilot maneuvered her way clear of the shuttle bay followed by more shuttles as they too released at intervals and followed her out of the bay.

She felt the familiar tingle in her teeth as the shuttle passed through the mass effect field keeping the bay sealed against the vacuum. Normal people might have felt their hairs stand up but being a biotic made one a little sensitive to mass effect fields. A handy trick for pilots like her to feel their ship a little better.

As she exited the bay she immediately executed a barrel roll swerving around a fighter trying to dodge an Oculus firing its beam at it. Another fighter buzzed after it narrowly missing the shuttle attempting to force the Reaper spacecraft off his wingman.

"'scuse me! Taxi coming through!" She bobbed upward flying against oncoming fighters and Oculi weaving and swerving through the mass accelerated rounds and beam lasers. Finally she managed to break free into a clear zone of space allowing the rest of her flight to catch up.

"Everyone alright back there?" She called back into the bay.

"Rookie puked in her helmet." Another Asari called back trying not to laugh. "I warned her not to eat before riding with you Marl!"

A sickly groan was heard in the back.

"Get it all up Rook." Vigilante's voice echoed. "Or else you're gonna be sloshing that around until we hit groundside because you are not taking that helmet off and on during this flight."

"Oh this is so groaaaaasss." The Asari whined before suddenly belching and retching in her helmet again.

Laughter echoed in the shuttle.

"This is so not funny you guys! Oh god the smell… I can feel it trickling down into my armor…"

"Ether get used to it or request to be issued a stronger stomach." Vigilante said.

"Okay Vidge. Knock it off." Solana chided him. "You'll be at it for awhile."

"Well HELLLOOOOO there ladies!" The radio crackled as a fighter pulled up alongside them. "This is Eagle 3-5 and I'll be your escort today if you lovely creatures would like one."

Marlien cracked a smile. "Awww… you'd be a real gentleman and escort poor defenseless little me down to that big scary battle?" She teased back.

"It would be immoral of me not to and would be my most deepest pleasure."

"Oooh… such a big strong fighter pilot like yourself. I feel safer already…" She purred.

"Marl flirt with the jockeys when I'm not back here waiting to get shot up." The first Asari yelled at her.

"Spoilsport." Marlien stuck her tongue out at her.

"Eagle 3-1 to Eagle 3's. We got everyone. LET DO THIS!"

Marline hit her radio. "Snapper Flight, DIVE! DIVE! DIVE!"

* * *

BOOM!

The 155mm cannon of the disabled Mako fired again, the shell screaming over the heads of the firing line before descending and scattering a group of Cannibals on impact. More Cannibals swarmed the scene determined to consume the bodies of the fallen.

"Focus your fire on the ones standing still! Do NOT let them fully consume the bodies!" Nuraka barked punctuating her orders with a shotgun blast shredding the Husk before her.

The Reapers had intensified their assault with now Huskified Turians or "Marauders" now joining the fray. One Marauder paused and seemed to psychically lift a Husk into midair, while a stream of… something flew from the Marauder's outstretched hand and to the shaking Husk.

"What the hell is it doing?" A marine asked pausing in his fire to witness the spectacle.

The Marauder finished its gruesome work letting the Husk drop. The Husk howled before charging the line with increased speed and frenzy. It's new armor platting stopping mass accelerated rounds cold.

"Oh god! Kill it! Kill it!" More Marines ignored other targets in favor of firing on the Husk. However the Husk seemed to ignore the damage and continued charging just barely reaching range where it could jump and tried to do so onto a Marine who was frantically backpedaling away.

Finally a Sniper smartened up and sent a round clean through the Husk's head causing it to explode and the body dropped to the ground.

"Oh for fuck's sake! Snipers! Focus on the Marauders! Do NOT let them improve the Husks or the Cannibals!" Nuraka ordered.

The Cannibal paused to throw something which landed just behind the barricade. It started bleeping.

"GRENAAAAAAADE!" A Marine yelled causing the entire line to scatter before the device went off.

The Lieutenant felt herself get picked up off the ground by the explosive force and forced to tumbled over her own feet as her world spun.

Finally coming to a halt after not knowing how long she lay there stunned with only the sound of her breathing managing to penetrate the ringing in her ears. She was roughly forced upright as an Asari Commando picked her up and filled her vision. She was yelling something Nuraka couldn't make out.

Finally her senses returned and the thundering explosion of another Tank shell exploding caused her to wince as her hearing returned full force. Shaking off the shock she looked back at the Asari.

"-eutenant! They've broken the line! What do we do?" She asked again trying to get the human to respond.

Nuraka forced herself to her feet and looked at the former position now almost overrun with Husks and Cannibals.

"Kilo 6-3 do you copy?" Nuraka asked the radio.

"Kilo 2-2 here! 6-3 is a little busy!"

"2-2 I need an assault on Northwest line! Grinder 4-2 focus fire on the broken line until 2-2 can clear."

"Copy that Louie!" The turret on the Mako rotated around unleashing a hailstorm of bullets from its co-axial machine gun to contain the Reaper units.

"2-2 is 76ing but we may have to detour and deal with these fuckers pushing on the Western front!"

"Lieutenant! We lost the Southern line! We have to fall back!"

"Hold it for fucks sake! We don't have anywhere to fall back to!"

"It's no good! They're coming in too hard! They-AAAGHAGHGHGH!"

"Chief! CHIEF!"

"Oh god! They got Imali! THEY GOT IMALI!"

"Where's the damn fire support?"

Nuraka could only listen helplessly as her lines were getting torn to bits.

She frantically pinged the outgoing line to orbit.

"Lieutenant Veniz to Dealer! We can't hold any longer! WHERE'S MY GODDAMNED CLOSE AIR SUPPORT?"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HAHAHA!"

No sooner than she's spoken the devil's name he had made himself known.

Several Alliance fighters zipped overhead at high speed. Following in their wake were multiple explosions signaling the dropping of cluster bombs as the fast moving aircraft leveled the enemies on either side of the ground troops.

"Speak and ye shall receive oh humble being for He will deliverith from thy darkest hour in a blaze of Glory should one Praise his name!"

"If you're done monologuing 4-7 will you shoot the damn things and deliver them already?" A female voice snapped at "4-7". Other voiced laughed at 4-7 while the fighters turned hard in midair and proceeded to blast away at the hordes on the ground with their cannons.

"Dealer to Ground, I believe your Close Air Support is already on site." Dealer said. "Your reinforcements and evac will be there shortly."

"Did somebody call for a Taxi? Snapper Flight is inbound!"

Like angels descending from the heavens. The UT-47 Kodiaks broke atmosphere making a beeline for the small besieged firebase.

The Marines on the ground cheered as their saviors from orbit had finally arrived. They started fighting with renewed vigor knowing that today would not be their day to die after all.

* * *

Marlien grinned seeing the firebase up ahead. "30 seconds to drop!" She called back to the troops.

"It's about damn time!" The first Asari from earlier exclaimed. "Alright you miserable bitches, tighten your panties and lets go smash some faces in! FOR THESSIA!"

"FOR THESSIA!" The mostly Asari group roared in response.

"Nothing for your Rannoch Quarian?"

"Fuck Rannoch." Solana responded. "FOR TUCHANKA!"

"Always had to be different eh Moonshine? What's next? For Pluto?" Vigilante chuckled.

"FOR PLUTO AS WELL!" Solana crowed.

The Asari were in fits of laughter before they tried out the names of different planets as their battle cries. The shuttle was full of cries of "For Illium! For Terra Nova! For X337H2!" The last one had them almost hurting themselves.

An explosion rocked the shuttle suddenly putting all manner of humor aside.

"This is Snapper 6! Mayday! Mayday! I've taken a hit! I'm doing dow-"

The radio dissolved into static.

Silence as the entire Shuttle wondered just what happened.

Marlein suddenly threw the Shuttle into a left roll evading an Oculus that had followed the Shuttles down.

"Bogies! 7 O'clock high! LET'S GET 'EM EAGLES!"

Their fighter escort broke off to deal with the flying Reapers.

"Keep pushing Snapper Flight! Get those troops on the ground! Now!" Marlien barked.

* * *

**So I noticed a few glitches while reading through the first two chapters. They have been edited accordingly to account for some formatting issues. Apparently some characters don't translate well in the upload to the site. Others include some minor word corrections here and there. You may notice it. You may not. If you spot an error I may have missed, let me know.**

**Thanks to iBayne for checking this out! His own work _Galaxy at War_ was the inspiration for _Aces High_. Go see what he's got while you're busy waiting for my slow update rate.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Stakes

_**Aces High Chapter 4: The Stakes**_

* * *

"_Hey! Hey you still alive?"_

Her own groan reverberated in her ears.

"_Well look at that. Lucky ain'tcha?"_

She wished her head would quit spinning. What by the Ancestors had happened? She could feel something digging into her chest pinning her to something.

"_So what if she survived?" _a gruff deeper sounding voice echoed. "_She'll just die out there anyway._"

"_Right now we can't afford to be picky about who can hold a gun."_

Suddenly whatever was pinning her to something spontaneously let go and she dropped to the floor with a metallic clatter.

"Easy now. Stand up slowly." The voice was no longer echoing but still carried a two toned quality to it, three if she counted the fact it was being filtered through a speaker. Her head started to clear.

Selina stumbled slightly on her feet holding her aching head. "Wuh…what happened?" she asked still a little off kilter. "Vresh are we at the Citadel?" She asked looking around for the other Quarian she remembered was supposed to be with her.

The figure in front of her slipped into focus.

"You're not Vresh… where's Vresh?" Selina said to the blue and white armored figure.

"Who's Vresh?" The figure… Turian, she finally remembered the outline, asked.

"Vresh was… IS my best friend. We were… ARE on pilgrimage together… Keelah it's so hard to think…" Selina mumbled trying to recollect what had happened.

"The Quarian can't even remember her own name. She's dead weight Turian." The deeper voice rumbled. Selina could just barely make out the hulking figure that looked to be made of stone.

"Give her a minute Krogan." The Turian said. "She took a nasty knock to the head. Not everyone is as thick as you are."

"And that makes you all weak."

"Vresh? Vresh where are you, you Bosh'tet!" Selina called out feeling a little nervous at being in such an enclosed space along with strangers. What was this enclosed space anyway? It didn't feel like their cabin on the tramp freighter going to the Citadel.

"Was Vresh another Quarian?" The Turian asked.

"Yeah. Can you help me find him?"

The Turian pointed to another part of the enclosed space. Selina gasped slapping her hands over the mouthpiece. "Keelah…"

A Quarian lay mangled in a part of the space that looked destroyed. Selina looked at the Turian. "What's going on? Where are we?"

"Try to remember. What were you doing before waking up?"

"We were on a freighter going to the Citadel. It was hell trying to get passage… No wait we made it to the Citadel. Spent a week or two on the station. I saw… I saw this big ship. A-a-a Dreadnaught I think out one of the viewports." Selina clutched at her head trying to think.

"No, a Carrier, a human Carrier. It was… it was… It was the Jaygratz! I remember now! The SSV Jaygratz! I talked Vresh into trying to get on board and we did! We got held up at the checkpoint but we got through because of another Quarian… she yelled at us and then got us onto the Jaygratz and…Oh Keelah! We're on a battlefield aren't we? I got him killed! He always said I'd be the death of him and I actually got him killed!" She whimpered.

"Close but very good. You were part of the volunteer ground team. We got shot down shortly after breaking atmosphere. You, me, and the big guy are the only survivors." He held out a hand. "Ranklin Jakarii, former Blue Suns."

Selina sniffled still somewhat upset over Vresh. "Selina'Noslin nar Jericho, Migrant Fleet."

"Good to meet you Selina." Ranklin said. "The Krogan is…"

"Dacktar Noghal." The Krogan said. "Mercenary."

Selina nodded. Then cocked her head as something seem to hit her and she looked at the body.

"Wait… Vresh wasn't sitting there when we took off… that's someone else. His suit is the wrong color too."

A barely audible cough suddenly got everyone's attention. It was coming from a bit of debris next to Noghal.

"Vresh!" Selina squeezed past Ranklin trying to lift the piece of metal off whatever was under it. "Vresh I know that's you under there! Hang on!" The small Quarian tugged fruitlessly but frantically at the debris trying to move it.

"Think you could give her a hand Bulky?" Ranklin asked.

"No."

"Come on. More people able to fight means we may make it out of this shitfest alive."

The Krogan seemed to glare at Ranklin before shuffling over. "Move it Twig." He ordered Selina. "You're in my way."

Selina scrambled away from the sheet metal. With a mighty heave the Krogan effortlessly flipped the debris away.

Underneath a Quarian suddenly gasped before sucking in the sweet air the metal was preventing him from breathing by crushing his chest.

"Vresh!" Selina tackled him squeezing for dear life crying about how sorry she was for getting him killed.

"Selina you really are going to kill him if you keep that up!" Ranklin said prying the female off him letting Vresh breath and regain his senses. "Still alive eh?" He asked looking over the other Quarian. "Ranklin Jakarii. You must be this Vresh Selina keeps going on about. Looks like you fared better than your counterpart over there." He gestured to the other mangled Quarian.

"Vresh'Ikali nar Jericho." He coughed out. "Is Selina here? Is she still alive?"

"I'm here Vresh. I'm fine." Selina said from Ranklin's right. Vresh sighed seeing the other Quarian. He grunted. "My foot's stuck. I can't move it."

"We'll have you out of there in a bit." Ranklin said as he and Selina started shifting bits of shuttle.

* * *

"GO!GO!GO!GO!GO!GO!" The Asari squad leader hastened the occupants of the shuttle. Quickly and orderly the commandos along with Vigilante and Solana exited the vehicle already forming up and starting their assault on the Reaper lines. Vigilante and Solana detoured slightly making their way to part of the perimeter were a lone Marine with a Shotgun was holding the line.

Sliding into the barrier next her, Solana called out to her over the gunfire, "Major Solana'Aylin! N7 Join Special Forces Commander! Who's in charge down here?"

"You're looking at her! 1st Lieutenant Nuraka Veniz of the 909th Engineer Company!"

Their cover shook as something blasted at it. Vigilante popped up wielding a wicked looking Sniper Rifle and fired with a loud thunderous THOOM! Apparently it did the trick as whatever was hitting the barrier stopped.

"To be honest Major you couldn't have come at a better time! I thought we were almost going to be Reaper troops for a minute there!" Nuraka seemed to be in good spirits despite the situation.

"You almost were!" Solana said back. "Vidge thought this would be a good test to see if Phase 2 was worth it!"

"Well whatever the reason is I could care less because you're here now and that's what counts!" Nuraka replied.

"What's the situation?" Solana asked peaking over the barrier and letting a spray of Tempest rounds find their mark.

"S.N.A.F.U!" Nuraka said before popping up. She fried a Marauder's shields with Overload before pumping two Katana blasts into it putting the Reaper shock troop into the dirt. She flung an Incinerate projectile at a Husk before dropping back into cover. "We're surrounded on all sides with Reaper troops slamming us with everything they've got! It's a miracle we've survived this long!"

THOOM! Solana's Widow barked shredding through three Cannibals effortlessly causing their heads to burst while pinging off an enhanced Cannibal's armored head. The armor was sent spinning into the air exposing the Cannibal which was quickly put down by an Assault Rifle burst from Vigilante. "I wouldn't call it luck!" Solana said to Nuraka. "Looks to me more like a combination of great Leadership and knowledge from fighting Reapers! I'd say it's fair that you survived because of you Lieutenant!"

"You're too kind Major!" Nuraka put down a Cannibal, Husk, and Marauder with quick rapid bursts from her Hurricane.

"BRUUUUUUUTE!"

Both the Quarian and human looked over to the right where the cry came from just as the heavily armored Reaper tank smashed its way through the barricade. It beat on its chest before roaring at Nuraka.

"Awww Hell!" Nuraka said recognizing the challenge. "Be right back Major!" Switching over to her Shotgun the Lieutenant stood up and started running at the Brute full speed. The Brute started to pick up speed galloping at the tiny human.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!" A Krogan from the task force charged at the Brute from an angle trying to intercept it. The Brute simply backhanded the Krogan away continuing its charge as the Krogan flew backwards trying to figure out what just happened.

Solana kept an eye on the sight. Just as the Brute reached the point where it would hit the Lieutenant and shear her in two with a swipe of it claw it stopped and swung. Nuraka vaulted over the swing. It seemed to play out in slow motion as Nuraka barely cleared the attack twisting as she did in midair toward the Brute unloading all three remaining shots into the creature.

Nuraka hit the dirt shoulder blades first rolling backwards as she did sliding once her feet were on the ground. Returning the Shotgun to her lower back she brought up one arm on the Brute activating her Omni-tool as she did so. Fire roared forth as the tool spewed a concoction that ignited when it hit the air turning it into a wrist mounted flamethrower. The Brute was instantly wreathed in flame though it didn't seem to feel any pain only roaring in fury as it had failed to kill the human. A flick of Nuraka's wrist shut off the flamer sending a ball of Incinerate at the Brute adding another layer of fire to the first.

It turned to face her snarling at her preparing to grab the human and kill her.

Nuraka simply flipped the bird at the Brute. As she did so her Omni-tool flickered and a discharge of static occurred.

The Overload crackled over the Brute, and then the beast simply exploded in a fiery rain as the static discharge caused a critical reaction with the flammable material the Brute was covered in.

"That'll teach you tin can ass fuckers to try and wrestle ME!" Nuraka snarled still holding her middle finger high and proud at the Brute's corpse.

Suddenly the Lieutenant coughed and bent over bracing herself against her knees as she appeared to lose her wind.

"Ma'am you alright?" a Private asked.

"I'm… I'm fine Kowalski!" She waved him off. "Just need… just need to catch- my breath! Hold that breach… until we can… seal it!" She ordered.

"Aye-aye ma'am!"

Nuraka finally managed to recover some before jogging back to Solana at a much slower pace. Finally reaching her position she collapsed against the barrier.

"So where'd you learn to do that?" Solana asked rather impressed.

"Battlefield!" Nuraka gasped out. "Nothin' like… a crash course… from a near death… experience!"

"You sure you're alright?" Solana asked.

"Never better! Just need to… pause for a bit!" Nuraka said gulping down air.

"We heard there were civilians down here! Orders are to extract them!" Solana said.

"Most of them are gone already!" Nuraka said. "There was one site left but we got pinned down before we could get them out! We were hit all the way back here! An entire Brigade reduced to what you saw before you bolstered us! The other five are locked down and smuggling the Fuel through smuggler routes and blockade runners! The last one was the first one hit! We don't know how bad it is in there but we can't get in the way we are now!"

"Suggestions Lieutenant?"

"We need to beat the Reapers back! Get our no man's zone returned before we can even think about pushing strike teams into Reaper controlled space!" Nuraka was already reloading her Katana.

"Then what?"

"We'll need to open a hole in the Reaper air control above the site!" Nuraka said. "Your fighters can keep us clear but our hole is too small and there's a chance people won't make it over here! You already lost a shuttle and that's a hardened transport!"

"So to get the civilians out we need to clear our zone so they keep hitting us, then work our way into Reaper territory, somehow regain control of the air there long enough for the Civilians to get away, and then get out of dodge!"

"Works for me!" Nuraka said.

"Major to Dealer! Made contact with ground forces and have assumed command! We'll need to take the pressure off these guys some and harden this position before we try any risky business!"

"Dealer copies. Eagle and Longknife flights you are cleared hot. Destroy anything that so much as looks like a Reaper and give Ground some room to maniver."

"Longknife copies."

"Eagle copies! Alright my pretties its wanton destruction time! Let 'em fly and kill 'em all!"

"KILL 'EM ALL!" The deafening echo came over the radio as the entire Fighter group gleefully returned the excitement before coming alive with destruction.

"Oh god! Is that the Screaming Eagles?" Nuraka asked.

"Yes it is Lieutenant!"

"Watch your head Major! The last time the Eagles saved my ass I ended up in the hospital with burns all over my back saving a civy who couldn't move fast enough!"

* * *

"Selina, here. This might be better than that standard issue crap they gave you." Ranklin said handing her the Vindicator and the Phalanx he'd scavenged from the dead around them.

"But what about my old stuff?" She asked holding out the Avenger and the Predator.

"Leave 'em. If someone comes by with no stuff it's better than nothing but here you've got something that better then what you got now. Upgrade when you can. Likely we'll be back to scavenge the shuttle when we link up with the ground team."

Selina looked at the weapons not really seeing a difference.

"Uh-oh… I don't like that hesitation. You don't know the difference between the two do you?"

Selina glared at him. "Of course I do!"

"She's good at memorizing weapons specs but rarely handled them. She didn't really pay attention during our pre-pilgrimage survival training." Vresh said.

"Vresh!" Selina complained shocked Vresh would tell complete strangers that.

"That's just as bad." Ranklin said before holding the weapons out insistently. "Take them."

Reluctantly Selina put the issued weapons on the seat next to a dead Asari before taking the ones Ranklin offered her.

"That's a good girl. You find anything Vresh?"

Vresh managed to pop the lock on a weapons container. His eyes went wide.

"Boy did I ever…" almost reverently he removed the M-99 Saber.

Ranklin whistled impressed. "Nice find indeed. Know how to handle it?"

"I've heard about it. I think I'll manage until I can find something to shoot."

"Doesn't look like that's all that was in there." Ranklin said pointing to the Talon nestled away. Vresh snagged it as well. Looking it over he tucked it away. "Well?" He asked hefting up the Saber.

"It'll do." Noghal grunted. "At least those weapons are fit for a Krogan."

"Everyone loaded up on thermal clips?" Ranklin asked. "Vresh see if your Quarian buddy there has anything more than can help us out."

While Vresh searched the body, Ranklin and Noghal got to work on the door.

"Ah! Finally! Space!" Noghal said hopping out of the ruined shuttle to the open plain.

"Don't like small spaces Bulky?" Ranklin chuckled.

"You wouldn't ether when a Krogan goes into a bloodrage Ugly. Make sure Twig 1 and Twig 2 hurry up. I don't like to miss a fight."

A loud scream of something flying through the air and landing hard just over 50 meters away got both of the aliens' attention.

"What was that?" Selina asked poking her head out of the shuttle.

A loud unearthly moan sounded from the crater as Husks and Cannibals started crawl out of it. Two more impacts on the other side boxing the four survivors in a triangle caused Vresh to see what was going on.

Noghal chuckled. "Heh heh heh… looks like a fight found us after all…" he said with an almost cynical joy pulling the Graal from his back and cocking it.

* * *

**Hello again my silent readers! I thinking about calling you my Mimes because... well they're silent and awesome. Just like you guys!**

**Few more changes as you may have noticed. Wasn't really happy with the nickname Solana has for Vigilante with look/pronunciation so that got changed.**

**Still hoping for some Operatives if you're willing to break your silence. Hope Nuraka's little feat got you interested. Oh and yes I am aware of the limitations from the game. I'm taking some creative maneuvers and will allow powers to be mixed WITHIN REASON for more creative badassness.**

**Plus I'm sure you guys might like the hilarity that results for when Vorcha show up after they've seen THAT.**


	6. Chapter 5: Little Blind

_**Aces High Chapter 5: Little Blind**_

* * *

The Marauder growled ordering the nearby Husk units to attack.

The Husk on its right moved to obey before suddenly being sheared in two by a series of spikes.

"RAHAHAHAHAHA! COME TASTE MY BLADES PUNY WEAKLINGS!" Noghal cackled running at the oncoming hordes before him firing his Graal again at a Cannibal who pushed aside another Cannibal to get at the Husk's remains.

"He's crazy!" Selina said ducking down as another Cannibal's shots pinged off the Shuttle's doorway.

"But he's got the right idea!" Ranklin said taking aim with a rather sleek looking sniper rifle.

THOOM!

The round buzzed past the Krogan, burying itself in the head of the Marauder leading the attack ahead of them.

Suddenly the Maurader's head exploded and three Cannibals went with it as the HE round fired from the rifle did its job of cleaning out an area.

Noghal took advantage of the space to barrel into the group firing wildly and head butting anything that got close to him.

"How is that the right idea?" Selina asked over the rifle fire ducking back down as it pinged off the doorway again.

"We're sitting ducks in a cramped space like this shuttle and we're also surrounded! If we can clean out one of those craters, we'll have an escape route and a better defensible position!"

"He's right!" Vresh came back from the front of the shuttle with his Omni-tool active.

"Oh? What do you got there?" Ranklin asked.

"He was a Sniper for the Migrant Fleet! His omni-tool had a tactical scan on it! I'm using it now and it looks bad from the other side where we can't see!"

"Now that's damn useful! It will make it a bitch for those Reaper fucks to sneak up on us with that!"

"We really should move! They're almost on top of us!" Vresh called back.

"But they're in front of us too!" Selina said pointing at the obvious.

"Not if we take them out first! You two go ahead! Help Bulky clean out the pit! I'll cover you!" Ranklin said taking aim and wiping out a group of advancing Husks.

"But Ranklin!" Selina protested.

"GO!"

"Selina! Come on!" Vresh tugged her in the direction of Noghal.

"Vresh I can't! There's too many of them! What if they kill us? I thought I lost you once already!" Selina refused to budge obviously terrified.

"Selina look at me!" Vresh turned her helmet to face him. "If we stay here there is no chance they'll kill us! They WILL kill us! If we go there's a chance we might die but there's also a chance we WILL live! This is the exact same situation Tali'Zorah found herself in many times over! She chose to bravely face the odds and that's why she's still alive today! Now are you going to die here in this coffin or are you going to be like Tali and fight for you right to live?"

There was a pause before Selina's eyes vanished briefly as she visibly swallowed before looking at Vresh and nodding.

Vresh reached around behind her and pulled the Vindicator from her back before thrusting it into her hands. "Good girl! You remember how to shoot right?"

She nodded again.

"Just imagine the Reapers like those holographic Geth we practiced on! Try not to shoot me or the others! There's no firing lane here!"

Selina gripped the weapon tightly.

"We'll get through this Selina! We always have! Just stick close to me! Ranklin! We need cover!"

"Go!" Ranklin fired another shot blowing another group of Husks away.

"Run Selina! Don't stop until you reach the pit and kill anything that attacks you!" Vresh pushed the female Quarian ahead of him.

Selina couldn't remember much from her dash to the crater. All she could remember was her breath in her helmet and her heart thudding loudly in her ears. The other noises, even Vresh seemed so far away and murky like they were in space or something.

She didn't even remember pulling the trigger. Every time something that resembled a Husk got in her path they just seemed to fall.

Suddenly she seemed to miss a step and tumbled downward. Her world turned end over end before it came to a halt. A Turian filled her vision. Ranklin? No it wasn't him. You couldn't see Ranklin's face.

A shrill scream filled the air. It took Selina a second realize it was HER screaming. The Marauder leveled its weapon at her and seemed to pause to relish her terrified cry before finishing her off.

Something large and wreathed in blue lights suddenly rocketed out of her vision from the right side colliding with the Marauder sending it crashing against a wall somewhere.

The Krogan… Noghal reappeared from the blue cannonball and roared loudly before running after the Marauder intent on finishing the job.

Selina suddenly felt something grab her from behind and pick her up. She struggled, still running on fear that it was another enemy going to pick her up so it could kill her.

"Selina calm down! It's me!" Vresh's voice cut through the fog and everything seemed to snap back into focus.

"Vresh?" Her voice warbled with confusion and fear.

"It's alright! We're here! We're still alive but we're not out of the maintenance shaft yet!" Vresh pushed the rifle back into her hands. "Keep shooting them!" With that he blasted a Cannibal nearly on top of them with his Saber.

A Husk screeched as it ran at her. Selina pointed her weapon at it without stretched arms and pulled the trigger turning away as she did so.

The three round burst clipped the Husk but the last round managed to hit the leg slowing it.

"Vresh I missed! Keelah it's still coming!"

Vresh quickly corrected her posture. "Keep the rifle tucked in!" He reminded her. "Aim THEN shoot! Just like practice! And don't close your eyes!"

Selina's next trigger pull was far more accurate with the rounds shredding through the Husk dropping it.

"Good girl! Keep it up!" Vresh turned to put down another Cannibal.

Selina aimed at the Cannibal that stopped to feed on her kill. It squealed and then turned on her.

"Vresh I didn't kill it!" She shrieked.

"Shoot it again until it dies!" Vresh yelled back.

Selina fired again with the Cannibal at close range. It went down before it could grab her. Sighing she turned only to find herself face to face with a Marauder who'd snuck up and was about to smash her mask in. "KEELAH!" She screamed before thrusting her rifle barrel first into the Marauder's face and pulling the trigger out of shear panic.

Due to the rifle being so close the shield barrier didn't register the shots so Selina's burst ripped right through the skull. It gave a warble before slumping to the ground.

Selina stood there staring at it shocked before Vresh bumped into her. "Don't just stand there Selina! Move! UGHN!"

"Vresh!"

"I'm alright! I'm alright! Shields took it! Move Selina! Don't let them target you so easily!" Vresh nailed a Cannibal in the arm that was rearing back to throw something. The arm fell severed to the ground by the heavy round from the Saber. The Cannibal yelled before looking at the arm confused. Then it screamed causing the Husks and Cannibals to scatter and sent two Marauders diving for cover.

The device which turned out to be a grenade exploded taking the Cannibal and a few of the Husks with it.

The two Marauders poked out from behind cover and let loose a barrage of fire.

"GET DOWN!" Vresh dragged Selina to the ground with him as both Quarian's returned fire from inside the crater which was now mostly clear.

There was an otherworldly VVVVVOOOP! before Noghal emerged from another biotic charge sending one Marauder careening away before backhanding the other one with a hearty laugh. The Marauder made a surprised honking noise before trying to smash it's Phaeston over the Krogan's head. The Krogan simply shrugged it off and returned the favor with a sickening sounding metallic CRUNCH! as his armored head smashed down on the Marauder's skull. The Marauder dropped and lay unmoving.

The Krogan laughed crazily as Husks moved to swarm him. He didn't even bat an eye as the bluish glow over him suddenly exploded outward causing every Husk as well as a Cannibal to float as they were caught in the field.

Then everything just seemed to explode suddenly in a bluish-white light scattering bits of Reaper everywhere.

Selina ducked her face down while Vresh tried to figure out just what happened.

"Like the fireworks Bulky?" Ranklin called out scanning with his own Phaeston behind him.

"RAH HAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW THAT'S HOW YOU KILL!" The Krogan beat his fists together exhilarated from his bloodrage high, armor covered in dark Reaper fluids.

There was a snarling roar as a large figure bounded over the Shuttle. Another one quickly followed

"AT LAST! A WORTHY FIGHT!" Noghal crowed at the Brutes before reloading his Graal. "COME AND FACE ME IF YOU WILL! RAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The Battlemaster charged at the two Brutes who lowered themselves and bounded at him.

Halfway between the three combatants the Krogan vanished into a biotic cannonball and exploded out of it knocking the other Brute backwards. The other one came to a screeching halt and slammed its mighty claw into its opponent sending Noghal spinning in a circle. Noghal recovered nicely from the blow discharging his "Carnage" special Shotgun propellant into the Brute. Its chest armor came flying off making for an easy target as Noghal fired the spikes from his Graal into the Brute.

The Brute yelped jumping backwards while its brother reminded Noghal of its presence slamming its fists downward attempting hammer the Krogan into the ground. Noghal stepped backwards but the claw caught his arm blocking the hit shredding through the armor and causing Noghal to bleed slightly from it. As the Krogan staggered backwards the wound was already attempting to heal. He blasted at the Brute's head but the Brute ducked down behind its large claw.

Brute number 2 roared and charged sending Noghal bouncing across the ground as it slammed into him. A Marauder paused in its assault on the other three in the crater to try and stomp on the Krogan's face but the Battlemaster grabbed the foot and yanked sending the Marauder to the dirt before getting back on his feet and mashing the Marauder's face in with his own foot instead.

The Brute without the chest armor decided the Turian peppering him with small arms fire warranted more attention the then Krogan and turned to deal with the group in the pit.

The first Brute was charging again at Noghal who roared out his challenge and counter-charged. He caught the swing that would have cut him in two with one arm while he caught the Brute's head with a hefty upper cut. The Brute staggered backwards as the loud metal DING! rang loudly across the battlefield. Noghal pressed his advantage with another biotic charge before raining blow after blow like a boxer on an opponent who'd lost his rhythm never giving the Brute a chance to recover. Finally the Brute fell over backwards and Noghal seized his chance sending Graal spikes through the Turian skull.

Without pausing he made an upward sweeping motion of his left arm sending a biotic shockwave at the other Brute catching it by surprise followed by a biotic charge knocking the Brute forward onto the ground. With that he stomped on the exposed bones of the Brute's "neck" roaring "I!" followed by grabbing the Turian skull as the Brute looked pitifully on as if knowing what was coming next. "AM!" Noghal ripped the Turian skull, grafted neck and all clean from the body of the Brute causing the body to go limp and the eyes to go dim.

"KKKKRRRRROOOOOOGGGAAAAANNNN!" Noghal howled to the heavens hefting his trophy upward for all to bear witness to.

His moment of glory was interrupted by shots to his back causing him to growl and throw up his extra barriers before dropping the skull by Selina who yelped in surprise. "Hold that Twig! While I show these runts proper respect for a Krogan Battlemaster who just made a fresh kill!" With that he zipped off in his cannonball fashion to rampage through the Cannabals who "didn't know proper respect for Krogan Tradition" and teach them that respect… provided they lived through his wrath…

Selina just looked at the Krogan, then the Brute head, then at Ranklin bewildered and slightly intimidated by the display.

"Ya get used to it!" Ranklin chuckled. "Just be glad he's on our side! I'd take care of that trophy if you want it to stay that way!"

Selina just looked at the head before nudging it out of the way with her Vindicator like it would spring back to life and bite her before resuming trying to survive.

* * *

Nuraka watched as the last of the Medievac vehicles followed by the "Dustoff" Mechanical Recovery gunship toting away the disabled Mako lifted off before beginning their ascent to the Jaygratz in low orbit. A fresh Mako and Hammerhead company had already been dropped and were making their way in from a short distance away. The Lieutenant waved at the shuttle before turning back to the red suited Quarian. "Ma'am you saved a lot of lives here today."

"You saved your own lives Lieutenant. Come on. Time you briefed us on what to expect down here." Solana walked with Nuraka into the battered command tent. Techs and engineers were already hard at work trying to get the equipment usable again. Vigilante stood with a few others at the War Table. Both Major Langly and Captain Tybal were present in holographic form courtesy of the same holo-emitters in Vigilante's armor 46 used patched in through his communication unit.

Nuraka went rigid at the sight of the two holographic senior officers and saluted. "Sir!" she barked.

Tybal looked up and nodded. "Lieutenant Veniz. Impressive work down there. Shame about the rest of your unit."

"They fought with Valor to the very end sir!"

"I'm sure they did. We'll have time for a lengthier debriefing when this operation is concluded Lieutenant."

"Sir!"

"At ease. Explain to us what we're looking at if you could Lieutenant."

"Yessir!" Nuraka dropped the salute but remained somewhat rigid as she approached the table. "What we're looking at is a colony that spawned off the fuel refinery. One of six. In the event the colony was invaded by pirates or other unsavory types, the inhabitants could all hide in tunnels underneath the refineries as the facility entered lockdown."

"Nobody gets in or out." The Asari Commando sergeant who'd been with Nuraka for most of the ground fight added. "Those refineries could withstand orbital bombardment from conventional starcraft but the Reapers could just shred right through it. The question is why haven't they?"

"Wasteful." Vigilante answered. "They need more troops but for that they need INTACT bodies. Dead or alive doesn't matter but they must be whole. If they blow the refineries the chances of any bodies surviving the blast are so low it's not worth the quick solution. Reapers are nothing but if patient. They'll hang around long enough for the Asari to starve to death down there and then send in troops to collect bodies without a fight or eventually some will become indoctrinated and open the doors for them."

"Thessia High Command is diverting a few ships to come hold the region once we're sure the civilians are clear." An Asari Commando from the task force revealed.

"Five of the sites are clear except this one." Nuraka said pointing to it on the holomap. 46 enlarged the sight allowing a 3D view of the site taken by the Jaygratz sensors. The Reaper was tromping around in near real-time.

"This one got hit first." The Asari Sergeant said. "There are still people being evacuated and the Reapers made into the facility so nowhere is safe right now."

"That Reaper needs to be taken out before anybody can evacuate safely." Nuraka said. "It's already blown several transports attempting flee out of the sky."

"You leave the big boy to me." Vigilante volunteered.

Everyone looked at him. "Are you serious?" Langly asked.

"As a heart attack." Vigilante said. "It won't know what hit it. I'll go alone and blow IT out of the sky."

"Vidge…" Solana started. Vigilante held up a hand to silence her. "Not this time ether Moonshine. You're needed on the front. I'll need a diversion to do my thing and you need to ensure the civilians are all in transports the second the fireworks go off."

Solana just stared at him. "…just be careful…" She finally said.

"I'm the goddamned Juggernaut Moonshine. What the fuck can hurt me?" He shrugged casually.

_Plenty,_ was Solana's first thought but he was right. She needed to soldier up and not worry about him. The best she could do right now was to make sure he went unnoticed. _Vigilante subtle? He's about as subtle as a Krogan on Ryncol. That's what makes me so nervous._ She shook her head clear of thoughts and returned to the map.

"Right. Who's got ideas on how to attack this thing then?" She said shifting into her role as commander.

* * *

**Hello again my Mimes! Hope you enjoyed this little action sequence of a small squad just doing their best to try and live through an onslaught. They've been a treat to write. I hope you're looking forward to a bigger battle involving far more complexity! I know some of you are just dying to find out what Vigilante means by "He'll take care of it."**


	7. Chapter 6: Big Blind

_**Aces High Chapter 6: Big Blind**_

* * *

"This is as close as we go! You're on foot here!" Marlien yelled over her shoulder to the back compartment.

"It'll do!" Vigilante said poking his head out the door looking at the long drop to the ground.

"You sure you can survive that?" Marlien asked still unsure as to why the Terrorist would request such a long fall with nothing to slow his momentum.

"Please, you could drop me from high orbit and I'd walk away from it." Vigilante said.

"Vidge." The criminal turned to the other occupant. Solana had insisted on seeing him off. "Look after yourself okay?"

"When have I not Moonshine?" He shot back. Solana shook her head. "Solana." Hearing her name she looked back up.

Vigilante tapped his index and middle finger to his lower helmet before tapping her mouthpiece causing her to smile. "If I need anything I'll call…" he prompted.

"…and I'll come running." She finished. "Just like we always have." She fixed him with a stern gaze. "Blow it to scrap soldier!" She ordered.

"Yes Ma'am!" With that, Vigilante leaned backwards falling out of the shuttle into open space.

Solana closed the hatch. "Back to the line pilot! He wants a distraction I'm going to give him one to remember us by!"

* * *

"That's strange. It's quieter then the last time we were here." Nuraka said scanning the colony.

"Still resistance I see." A Turian from the Task Force commented.

"Yeah, but it's sporadic. Last time we hit this place there was pitched fighting all over the colony. Reapers ambushed us right at that canyon mouth." Nuraka pointed at the chokepoint.

Dead Makos and quite a few Hammerheads littered the area. Old corpses of the mechanized brigade sent by the Alliance.

"Spirits… how'd they do it?"

"See those buildings? The rubble of the first ones you come to? Ravagers all through it. If that wasn't bad enough once they push you back into the canyon there's more clinging to the walls and they just rained fire down on us." Nuraka said pointing them out. "Caught us completely without pants at all."

"…What?" The Turian asked confused.

"Human saying. To 'catch someone with their pants down' is to catch them by surprise."

"…It's not literal is it? I'd have trouble believing you to be capable fighters if you didn't have pants on."

"It likely spawned from a literal situation but it's been adapted into just another phrase for surprise." Nuraka said before she turned him. "You'd be surprised to learn throughout history we might not even bother putting on clothes at all if we're under attack."

"I can't tell because of the helmet and visor Lieutenant but are you grinning at me?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"You humans are all crazy."

"Like a fox."

"What does a small furry quadruped native to your homeworld have to do with crazy?"

Nuraka put her fist up to her helmet as if suppressing laughter.

"Major to Overwatch, How's look in there?" Her radio crackled.

"Overwatch, too damn quiet for my liking. Pockets of resistance spotted but still too quiet compared to when we were here last." Nuraka replied.

"Think they've taken the refinery?"

"That'd be my guess. Should we just hit it from orbit and call it a day?"

"Negative Overwatch. Dealer wants it intact."

"Lieutenant." The Turian nudged her. "Resistance at the main entrance."

Nuraka zoomed in best she could through the electronic binoculars. "Standby Major I think we've got signs of life here."

Way off in the distance she could see Asari fighting to hold off the Reapers as the giant door slowly lowered itself. They slipped under it at the last second before it sealed. The Reapers massed against it trying futilely to beat it down.

"Overwatch to Major I think they've managed to seal the refinery. Likely there will be soldiers and civilians mixed into the buildings trying to ether hide or put up a fight. Do not recommend any Artillery bombardment of the building unless confirmed Reaper presence."

"Major copies. Can you confirm which buildings are Reapers?"

"Negative, other than the ambush site they hit us last. Can confirm locations of resistance and speculate on a few infestations but Reapers rarely use buildings the same way we do. They're more of an obstacle then an asset. Ravagers and Marauders seem to be the only kinds that benefit from them. Ravagers like to stick to buildings and fire at you from above so they could be stuck to buildings with Asari still inside. Do not recommend shelling."

There was a rumbling noise as a building started to collapse.

"Building collapsed on the east side." Nuraka reported. "Looks like it's imploding and coming straight down instead of falling over."

"Where's the Reaper now?"

"Southern side nearest the Refinery. It's just tromping around. Looks like its dropping ground troops every so often. No signs of resistance against it."

"Stay put Overwatch. We'll start massing at your location shortly."

"We'll keep our heads down." Nuraka said.

"NOW will you tell me what this fox has to with being crazy?" The Turian asked.

"Never been off Palaven have you?" Nuraka said.

* * *

The Marauder walked down the street at a leisurely pace. A few Marauders and a dozen Cannibals were guarding captured Asari. They'd surrendered and allowed the Reapers to bring them before the Husks which were busily picking out Asari for different purposes. What these purposes were didn't concern the Marauder.

A whine suddenly issued from the Reaper far above them as it along with a subliminal signal informed the Marauder of another group of Asari that had surrendered. The Reaper unit in question had relayed the information to the Reaper which was now organizing escorts. The Marauder paused to interpret the order before moving to obey.

A few other signals close by, not as powerful as the Reaper Destroyer, responded to passive queries informing the Marauder of what was where and what they were doing.

The Marauder suddenly caught a fluctuation that didn't register with any known Reaper unit. It stopped to ping the signal.

There was a pause before the signal bounced back still insisting it was Reaper. The Marauder went to shift to a more aggressive query when suddenly a subliminal signal triggered telling the Marauder not to question this development, and that the signal should not be bothered. The Marauder obeyed returning to its original objective.

The last thought to go through the Marauder's mind was a sudden urgent signal it never got the chance to interpret before the source cut out.

Then the Marauder's mind simply ceased to be as a loud buzzing overhead was followed by a very forceful impact.

* * *

"Scratch another Turian!" The tank pilot crowed.

"Focus on the Ravagers 3-5." A voice over the radio chided him. "We don't have the luxury of nailing anything smaller. Leave it the Legs."

"Yeah yeah, stuff it." The tanker grumbled without keying his mic rotating the Hammerhead to shoot another Marauder. "They're all not human anyway. So who cares if I get a revenge for Shanxi?"

"That was around 30 years ago." His sensors operator said. "I think they've been avenged enough."

"Feh. Less work for the ground troops." The tanker grunted.

"Look can we indulge in your need to shoot Xenos and shoot the targets Chief wants us to? I for one don't want to have to answer for if someone gets killed because we missed a Ravager."

"Fiiinnnneee… where's the bloody thing?"

"There's a few that match the target profile just on that building."

"No sweat. We'll just level it."

"They're ON the building. Like bugs. You got to shoot them OFF it."

"Can't we just level the place? I mean come onWHOA! That's an ugly fucker!" The Pilot swerved around a few shots fired and jumped the Hammerhead out of line of fire at the three hulking aliens who'd fired a barrage at the tank.

"Looks like he brought friends!" His SO said painting the targets for the Pilot to shoot.

The Pilot bounced his Hammerhead off a nearby roof to get to equal level. The Ravagers scurried about trying to get to a place they could get a better angle since the Hammerhead was at the wrong angle. The Pilot didn't let them have a chance blasting them off the building where they fell several feet and melted into a puddle of green goop.

"Awww that's nasty!" The Pilot said.

"Hey take a look at this!"

The SO pointed out where the green goo had fallen on some Husks. They were slowly melting.

"…The fuck?" The Pilot questioned.

"Must be acidic. THOSE seem immune though!"

Dozens of little beetles were crawling around where the Ravagers had burst. The acid didn't seem to bother them in the least.

"God what are these things? They're like something out of a bad horror movie. Or a really good video game."

Suddenly a loud alarm started shrilling at them. "The hell? Something just got caught in the right hover jet!"

"Not something…" The pilot said looking out his window.

"Oh FUCK!"

The hull of the Hammerhead was covered in those little bugs. "They're eating through the hull!" The SO yelled.

"MOVE 3-5! You've got Ravagers all above you dropping Swarmers on you!" The Tank Commander yelled at them over the radio.

"Ohshit! Ohshit! Ohshit!" The pilot fought with the struggling Hammerhead trying to get out of the sudden rain of Swarmers and Ravager barrage.

"Purge the hull!" The Commander yelled.

The SO frantically typed in the commands that caused the Eezo core to discharge and cause the hull of the Hammerhead to emit static electricity frying all of the Swarmers at once.

The alarm got louder as the increase in acid started to eat through the hull at an alarming rate. The Hammerhead hit the ground as the jets could no longer support its weight causing the vehicle to skid across the dirt. The two occupants simply hung on grimly hoping they wouldn't combust.

"3-5! Report!" The TC yelled.

"We're still here. Not sure about the tank Chief." The SO said.

"Understood, looks pretty bad from out here. Stay put and see if the automated repair system can take care of it. When the legs arrive see if an engineer can get you moving again."

"Got it Chief."

"Maaaaan… this bites." The pilot said hitting the dead controls.

"See now if we'd taken out those Ravagers when Chief said to…" The SO said.

"Shut the fuck up."

* * *

Solana and Nuraka stepped off the shuttle just as a Mako rumbled past and stopped at the line. The Hammerhead Company Sidewinder had already made their way into the city and with the help of the Eagles, was rushing the Ravagers leaving the bulk of the Reaper forces to the Makos and foot soliders.

"This is Typhoon Company ready to roll on your command Major!" A gruff sounding officer sounded over the comm.

"Move out!" Solana commanded drawing her Widow and proceeding to move forward.

"Alright Typhoon! Knock 'em down!" The Makos rumbled forward.

"Lieutenant! Follow them in and provide leadership from the front!" Solana ordered. "I'll move up ahead of the bulk of the forces! Try to keep those Makos rolling!"

Nuraka pulled her Katana out from behind her and nodded. "Understood Ma'am!" The combat engineer started off trudging along behind the Mako.

"This is Typhoon 1-2. Who's my leg?" The Mako TC asked.

"This is Lieutenant Veniz 1-2. My standing orders are to keep you rolling so don't you worry. I've got a shotgun in one hand and wrench in the other."

"Well that's mighty kind of you Louie. Just point out what you want destroyed and leave the heavy lifting to us." The Mako rumbled through the streets.

"It is too damn quiet." The IFV driver said. "Thought we were supposed to be attacked by now."

"Hammerheads went on ahead to make a mess." The TC replied. "We're going to roll up the heavies and then the legs are going to mop up. They're not too far behind us."

The shields flared as the Mako started taking fire.

"Cannibals to the left!" The gunner rotated the turret around let off a stream of heavy machinegun rounds. Nuraka ducked around to the right seeking cover behind the vehicle before poking her head from around the corner and launching her drone.

The glowy ball appeared behind the Cannibals and shocked it causing it to yelp and turn before trying to flee. The gunner mowed it down. The drone locked onto the next Cannibal and proceeded to zap it as well. The gunner followed the Drone mowing down the Cannibals as it forced them out of cover.

"That's all of them!" The gunner announced as the Mako lurched into motion.

"This is Private Okarin! We got ambushed and we're pinned down andOH SPIRITS! WE NEED HELP!" A panicky two toned voice sounded over the radio.

"Think we should give 'em a hand sir?" The gunner asked.

"Lessgo see what our boys are having trouble handing." TC said.

"ROLLLLLLLEN ROLLEN ROLLEN!" The driver sang.

"Oh lord! My legs are swollen!" Nuraka responded in the same singsong tone.

"Don't you wish ma'am, you were riding in my tank?" The driver called back.

"No tankerrrr, you're a big tar-gate!" Nuraka responded.

The three occupants of the vehicle broke into laughter. "Well played ma'am! Well played!" The driver cheered his follower.

"Alright, can the chatter you two, looks like our boys up ahead are in a heap o' trouble. Ma'am why don't you go see what's keeping them pinned down and let us roll over these itty bitty bugs."

"10-4!" Nuraka responded switching to her Hurricane.

"The Cavalry has arrived!" The driver announced.

"OoooooWEEE! Shoulda listen to yo momma big boy when she said to stay inside because a Typhoon was a comin'!" The gunner taunted.

THOOM! The 155mm accelerator cannon barked gutting a Brute that turned to deal with the IFV before the gunner opened up fire with the co-axel machinegun on the Husks and Cannibals.

"Too late now! Drown in my storm of hot molten metal!"

Nuraka dashed past the Mako heading straight for the figures. A quick Incinerate burst turned a Husk to ash while she shredded through the head of a Cannibal with her SMG. Still not stopping she overloaded a Marauder's shield before charging up her Omni-tool around her left fist.

"HURRRRR-RAH!" Swiping the flaming fist, the Omni-blade formed with her motion slicing through the Marauders face while catching the rest of the Marauder on fire as it keeled over. Nuraka jumped over the body lashing out with a high kick that not only snapped the Husk's neck turning its head at an unnatural angle but knocking over two Cannibals that were charging her as well as it flew backwards. A quick sweep of the Hurricane finished them while they were still on the ground.

Nuraka suddenly choked as a well placed burst hit her square in the chest. She flew backwards slightly before slumping on the ground.

"…OH SPIRITS! I KILLED HER! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" The Turian private frantically gunned down Husks intent on swarming the downed Officer.

The area was suddenly wreathed in flame sending the Husks screaming running around mindlessly on fire.

Nuraka was steadily forcing herself to her feet clutching her chest coughing. "Friendly fire! Friendly-COUGH!-Fire damnit!"

A Husk ran up behind her screaming intend on suicide killing her with its flaming carcass.

"BEHIND-!"

BOOM!

Nuraka pulled her Katana from her back from where she'd grabbed it and fired it killing the Husk without even looking.

"Christ! Check your targets before you-COUGH!-open fire!" She complained swapping weapons and holstering the SMG.

"I am so sorry!" The Turian said. "I just saw you shredding through Reapers and I panicked because they were all over us and Jagiri is trapped here and-"

Nuraka held up a hand to silence the Turian. "Lieutenant Veinz. You're Private Okarin aren't you?"

The Turian quickly snapped a salute realizing he was in the presence of a superior officer. "Yesma'am!"

"And the Salarian over there?" Nuraka directed her question at him.

"Operative Jagiri. STG Combat Engineer. Leg got trapped when the Brute burst out of that building there." The Salarian said. "Others didn't quite make it." He pointed to the bodies. "We're the last two left."

"Damn Reapers." Nuraka swore before looking at the steel beam trapping the Salarian's leg. "Okarin, gimme a hand here!" The Turian quickly moved to assist Nuraka.

Between the two they were able to lift the beam high enough for the Salarian to twist and slip free. "My thanks for your timely arrival Lieutenant." Jagiri said.

"Thank me when I get you out of this shithole alive. You two still good to fight?"

"Leg was only trapped, can still fight." Jagiri said drawing a Locust.

"I'm still good too!" Okarin said hefting his Phaeston with a nervous look around the area.

"First time in combat?" Nuraka asked the Turian.

Okarin nodded. "You stick with me then." Nuraka said checking her Katana. "Jagiri, how's your Alliance Vehicle knowledge?"

"Good enough for Makos."

"Good, we're supporting Typhoon 1-2 over there. We keep it rolling, those are you orders."

"Understood."

"Ready." The Turian said.

"This is Sidewinder 3-5. Can anybody hear me? We've been incapacitated and need a Engineer team!"

"Good lord we've turned into the damn Search and Rescue haven't we?" The Mako TC said. "This is Typhoon 1-2, we've got a Combat Engineer with us. Sitrep."

"Two combat engineers 1-2." Nuraka corrected as she patched in the aliens.

"We got fried by some type of little Reaper spawning from those Ravangers." 3-5 said. "Systems are offline and we need people with a little more expertise to get us running."

"Copy 3-5. We're 76ing to you now." Nuraka said. "Are you clear?"

"We're clear for now but an expedite would be appreciated! We're in deep!"

"1-2 how steady can she go?"

"Hop on Louie and let 'er take you for a ride…"

* * *

**Uggh! Sorry for the long wait Mimes. This chapter decided to be especially stubborn to write but I like how future content will build off it so I can't complain too much. Do you guys like it? It's not my favorite but its satisfactory enough. Your reviews are appreciated and I'm still kind of starved for characters so if you want to submit one I'll take it.**

**Back to work. I'll try and get the next one up faster.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Flop

_**Aces High Chapter 7: The Flop**_

* * *

The shuttle flittered just over the broken roof before opening the side hatch.

"Alright boys and girls. Here's your stop." The Pilot called back to the occupants.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Staff Lieutenant Irving Pierce said undoing his harness and practically vaulting out of the shuttle landing on the rooftop and rolling to his feet.

His fellow N7, Operations Chief Jeff North dropped out of the shuttle with a little more reserved aloofness. Of course the battle suit he was wearing restricted his movement a little more than his more energetic squad mate.

2nd Lieutenant Kara Wolfe suddenly appeared neatly between the two. "Already eager to get knocked on your ass in an attempt to impress Descy still Irving?" She teased.

"I NEVER get knocked on my ass."

"Riiight."

The last two occupants, Staff Lieutenant Destroyer "Descy" Wilson and the squad leader Lieutenant Commander Desmond Rooney leisurely dropped onto the roof.

"Guh. This even smells wrong." Descy said absently checking her Mattock.

"What? Don't like Asari worlds?" Kara asked.

"It's not that. It's the Reaper infestation. Guh… and I though Rio was bad." The Demolisher remarked to the Fury.

"Nervous Descy? Don't worry. I'll protect you." Irving teased.

"From yourself? That's seems unlikely." Descy shot back.

"Where we goin' from here Commander?" Jeff asked the Vanguard in charge. While the Paladin and the Demolisher traded comments.

Desmond took a drag on his cigarette before pulling it from his mouth and issuing a cloud of smoke from his nostrils as he looked over the area. "I think we'll head North. Scout out the wreckage and see if anybody is left over from the first assault."

"What about the rest of the Task Force?" Jeff asked.

"They got it taken care of. If there's anybody still left in those husks back at the assault they might want to see some friendly faces."

"Your call sir." The Destroyer hefted his Typhoon ready to make mincemeat out of anyone who came by.

"Only problem is… how do we get down?" Irving asked as he tried the door.

Kara just looked at him from behind her mask, mostly like giving him a "Really?" look before vanishing.

The door popped open with her standing on the other side.

"You could have just said, 'Hey Kara, the door is locked. Mind opening it for us? Thanks.'" She said dryly.

"Well maybe I wanted to bash it down." Irving sniffed.

"When you can open a door like Kara can, THEN I'll be impressed." Descy said pushing past him.

"But I never get to bash anything down other then enemies! Come on let me bash the next one down! I've always wanted to break down a door! Let me live my dreeeeeams!" Irving said following the two females.

Desmond chuckled before hefting the Revenant from his back following his squad with Jeff taking vanguard as they descended down into the streets.

* * *

As the lone figure silently crept up on the Husk that seemed unaware of its presence, it glanced around one last time to ensure it would not be spotted at the last second. Not seeing anything he reached out and almost had the Husk in his grip when another Husk loped around the corner.

Anticipating this, these sorts of things ALWAYS went wrong at the last second, the figure had already drawn one of his silenced Tempests. He wrapped his right arm around the Husk's head covering its mouth to prevent alarm while leveling his left at the Husk. The almost clockwork sound of the silenced weapon dropped the Husk with a muffled thump.

As the other Husk started struggling, he grasped it quite firmly before snapping its neck slowly lowering it to the floor without a noise.

Staff Lieutenant Athanasius Rawne glanced around to ensure no other Reapers were responding to the brief but almost soundless scuffle. Not seeing any he quickly moved the bodies into a nearby darkened corner where they would remain hopefully undiscovered. Unlikely they would be, this building was only lightly infested. He'd already slipped past 5 different groups of both Asari resistance and light Reaper hunter groups.

His objective, a nearby 7th story window was waiting ahead, however there were still some Marauders in the room using the very window he wanted to occupy. They needed to be dealt with.

Darting soundlessly down the hallway he paused at the corner before peaking around it.

He smirked to himself. Two Marauders were investigating rooms on either side. Ahead he could see the very room leading to the window he wanted. He could hear Phaestons chattering meaning there were at the very least, two Marauders in the room.

_This shouldn't take long._ He thought to himself as he drew his other Tempest.

He stayed put measuring the pattern the Marauders were taking, judging the best time to strike when they were almost next to each other.

One Marauder finished checking the room while the other one started walking up.

_Now. _The assassin took one quick breath before launching around the corner charging at the two Marauders. Still being quick and light on his feet they never heard him coming.

Athanasius took careful aim even as he ran before opening fire. Both bursts accurately ran straight up the base of the neck up into the back of the head. Both Marauders dropped.

Athanasius let his feet slip out from under him going into a slide that allowed him to close the distance and just barely managed to catch both Marauders before their bodies hit the ground. Letting them down slowly so they didn't make any noise he stood up slowly.

The Marauders in the other room never paused their fire. Good, he was still undetected.

Another quick check revealed he was alone in the hallway. Crouching next to the door to hallway he tilted his head around taking in the room with the corner of his eye.

What used to be an apartment had apparently been torn apart, ether by Reapers hunting the Asari or the Asari trying to escape. By the looks of the room it was the former as some very disturbing telltale darkened blue smears on the floor indicated. Suspiciously the corpses were absent and judging by the drag marks of the hardened blue substance they'd been carted away. _But for what purpose? Were the dead any good to the Reapers?_ He made a mental note to pick the brain of whomever was in charge of the Intelligence in this Task Force.

Satisfied with his later objective, he quickly planned out his methods of attack. Remaining crouched low he slipped into the room still unnoticed. Slinking through the apartment he crouched behind an upturned couch.

Spotting what looked to be a piece of the wall on the floor, he flicked it causing it to clatter.

One of the Marauders stopped and stared in the direction of the noise. Athanasius let out a low almost inaudible whistle.

The Marauder, now alert to someone else in the room, moved to investigate.

Just as it reached the couch Athanasius pounced grabbing it by the cuff of the neck and roughly dragging it over the couch to the floor snapping its neck with a light _Crik_.

The other Marauder turned, alerted by the sound of the grab and came over to investigate.

Rounding the couch it came upon the corpse of its fallen comrade. Spotting this development the Marauder stood up and looked around with its rifle ready.

Athanasius dropped noiselessly from the ceiling behind the Turian Reaper. Again grabbing it, he pulled a Stiletto from its sheath on his left hip and jabbed it into the Marauder's eye. As he slid it out he spun it reversing the knife driving it into the base of the Marauder's neck. Pulling it out again he spun it back around and slit it home into the "Sweet Spot" just somewhere near the lower vertebrae.

This entire takedown took only a few seconds and the Marauder slumped in his arms.

Letting it drop he made one final check of the room. All clear.

A few minutes later found him standing over all four of the Marauder corpses lying in a row. Pulling out his Tempest he put a three-round burst into the foreheads of all of them. You could never be too careful with an enemy you didn't know much about. He'd heard that these Reaper foot soldiers were the reanimated corpses of captured humans and by the looks of these Marauders, Turians as well. He'd seen the "Cannibal" unit and had concluded it was a Batarian. Made sense.

He'd still like to pick the brain of the Intelligence lead. There had to be more than just these three. He'd seen the corpse of the "Brute" the Lieutenant in charge of the remaining ground forces had brought down, or what was left of it, and had heard about these "Ravagers" but hadn't seen one. From what one soldier had said you didn't see a Ravager until you were already under fire. They were damn good snipers despite having something more along the lines of anti-vehicular weapons.

He was looking forward to putting that claim to the test.

Athanasius walked over the window. Still relatively intact he cautiously looked out of it. If the Marauders were firing at something out of it, it stood to reason they were shooting at something that could shoot back.

Sure enough he caught sight of a reflection of a scope just in time to dart away from the window as whatever it was fired into the window.

The resulting explosion from whatever round had buzzed into the room flattened him across the floor but he was no worse for wear having cleared the radius.

_Bloody Krysae wielder. Must have been a Turian. _He grumbled to himself dusting off his armor.

Returning his attention to the room, Athenasius dragged the couch, a bookshelf, and a few tables into a multilayer barricade to slow down anything that may attempt to invade the room and give him some cover. Removing a few of the lights he tossed them onto a bed in another room before wrapping the covers around it and crushing them.

Taking the broken glass outside, he shook the fragments out along the hallway. In doing so he created a low tech alert system that would alert him to anybody who attempted to sneak up on him. Shooting out a few lights in the hallway for good measure he turned his attention to the door.

Taking out some nearly invisible tripwire he strung it across the door low in two places before attaching it to a pin of a smoke grenade. In the event that anyone tried to sneak in they would set off the smoke grenade allowing him to escape undetected in the smoke.

Satisfied with his preparations he walked back over to the window where he'd dragged another table, and turned to memorize the room. Pulling out his Raptor he lay across the table with the barrel of the weapon poking out of the window.

Athenasius checked the settings on his rifle before settling in for the long wait.

In the meantime he looked down into the streets seeing a small group of aliens break from cover. Two Quarians, a Turian, and a Krogan. The Turian was holding the Krysae that had fired the round he'd evaded.

_Any other time and place I'd happily put you down for making that mistake._ The assassin thought before turning the Raptor on the street behind them.

_But right now, we have a common enemy that needs to be overcome before we subject ourselves to such slights._ Taking aim he put a few rounds through some pursing Cannibals.

* * *

Selina slumped gratefully against a wall in the entrance of the nearby building panting heavily. Her lungs burned for oxygen and her limbs hurt feeling like lead. Vresh had slid down the wall opposite her also grateful for the brief respite.

Noghal simply grunted not seeming winded in even the slightest. "Come on Runt. Surely you're not THAT tired after a good fight." He directed at Vresh.

"Not… exactly used… to keeping… up with… biotic Krogan." Vresh panted out.

"You got energy to talk you got energy to fight. Get up Runt."

"He's half right Vresh. Stand up. You'll cramp if you let yourself cool off sitting like that."

Vresh grunted and managed to get back on his feet leaning against the wall. "Keelah, I don't… ever… remember needing… to run that far… back on the Jericho." He got out between breaths.

Ranklin laughed. "You didn't do so badly for a first time marathon there!"

"Whoo! Why do I still feel so energetic though?" Vresh said catching his wind and standing straighter without the support of the wall. "I mean we just ran what had to be at least maybe two or three klicks dodging and killing Reapers as we went! I should be wanting to lay down and take a nap but I feel as if I could go another kilck and wipe out another legion!"

"That's the spirit Runt!" Noghal laughed. "You can't just sit around waiting for a good fight."

"Sounds like you hit your combat high there highspeed." Ranklin said looking out the door just in time to witness the pursing Cannibals drop. "Hello, looks like we got ourselves a friendly sniper somewhere."

"Pah, weakling can't even be bothered to look his enemy in the eye when he snuffs them out." Noghal said.

"I'll let you take that up with him." Ranklin said. "I however appreciate the chance to settle down and get some food in me. What about you Bulky? You've been slinging Biotics left and right. Surely you're starving by now."

As if on cue, a loud gurgle was heard causing Selina to yelp and look around frantically with her pistol in her hands expecting a Reaper to pop out of the shadows ahead of them.

"I could probably make do with some calories." Noghal laughed at Selina's reaction. "Settle down Twig. Ain't nothing gonna getcha while I'm here. I'ma go loot the place for some food. You make sure nothing sneaks up from behind me Ugly." The Krogan pushed past the Quarians and vanished into the depths of the building leaving the Sentinel Turian to cover the entrance.

The Turian sighed leaning back against the doorway to await the Krogan's return removing his helmet to chew on the field rations he'd packed keeping one eye outside for Reapers.

"So you're a Biotic Ranklin?" Vresh asked.

Ranklin shrugged. "Little bit. Not as powerful as a combat Adept and I'm proficient in some tech as well as some Advanced Combat First Aid so I'm classified more as a Sentinel."

"So that lightshow back at the pit…?"

"Biotic explosion combo. Some biotic fields don't react well to others and they tend to result in an unstable cataclysmic combustion similar to conventional ordinance found in grenades." Ranklin said through a mouth full of rations.

"I thought Turians viewed Biotics with suspicion. You don't see many of them."

"True in a way." Ranklin said. "They have the Cabals which are pretty much the units where they just dump biotics into and just forget about them. When it was revealed I had some Biotic potential and they were planning to transfer me to the Cabals, I cut ties with the Turian Hierarchy and joined up with the Blue Suns."

"But why? The Blue Suns are nothing but pirates and gangsters." Vresh said. "Everyone on the Migrant Fleet knows that."

"Not all of us are like that." Ranklin said. "We're Mercenaries meaning we work for the highest bidder. Our client's goals are our goals. We're just in it for the money. Most of the outfits that hired my group were legit businesses looking for some extra muscle or some kind of celebrity or minor political figure who needed some outside help. I was even a security guard at a colony university while they were training up and implementing campus police once."

"Really?" Vresh asked staring at Ranklin incredulously.

"Yep. To be honest the Blue Suns is not all one group. You could say we're divided up into several groups all under the same name and take on a variety of jobs provided there's no conflict of interest. Criminals pay just as well as legit accounts so as long as the money flows, there's no issue. Hell sometimes we even took jobs that were conflicts of interest and worked internally to ensure we got paid twice!" Ranklin laughed. "Oh the poor suckers. You know the humans have a very interesting saying that the Volus adopted. 'A Fool and his Money are soon parted.' True words to live by."

Vresh went silent contemplating this development. He paused looking at Selina.

"Your suit!" He exclaimed.

"Eh?" The first word Selina had spoken since their flight from the downed shuttle as she stood there not sure what Vresh was responding to before looking herself over. "Oh… oh Keelah…"

Her once pristine purple and green suit now had half a dozen scorch marks across it and there were no less than three ruptures in it.

"I… I hadn't noticed." She said swaying slightly as the shock started to kick in.

Ranklin was over in a flash checking the breeches. "Alright Selina. Just relax and have a seat. No reason to worry. Vresh come on over here and help me check for other breeches. You're next. You're Quarian so you probably know better than I do how to treat these… Nah looks like only one of them drew some blood." Ranklin said pointing out the one going along the outside of Selina's right thigh.

"Her suit has probably already hit her with antibiotics. We'll need to disinfect the ruptures and patch them. Selina you still there?"

Selina shook her head trying to clear the shock. "Yes. I'm here. Suddenly feeling a little woozy though. I think the antibiotics are starting to kick in."

"Okay. Can you check your seals before we start working?" Nodding at Vresh, the female Quarian started the process of making sure the infection hadn't spread from the sites.

Internally she was grateful for having both Vresh and Ranklin with her. The thought of having to go through this alone was… frightening. Their talking back and forth about what needed to be done soothed her fears at the realization of being wounded and were staving off the shock at being shot. As the three worked to ensure Selina's survival, the female Quarian was suddenly having doubts about her initial plans at finding something for her Pilgrimage aboard the Jaygratz.

It seemed there was nothing but pain and death to be found here.

She sat there wondering if this had all been just a big mistake.

* * *

**Thank you for all those kind words for those who broke their silence. It's heartening to hear your feedback and I am grateful you gave Aces's High a chance. I'm enjoying the submissions I've received so far and have already implemented two of them here with plans for the future as well as plans for more characters that I haven't used yet.**

**_Phalanx_- I am aware that Vigilante can be a little off-putting considering his backstory. It's something I'm trying to handle carefully but I thank you for letting me know it seemed awkward to you. I do hope you'll enjoy his story more as time goes on and more get revealed about him. And yes I will be using that Pilot.**

**_Anonymous_- Good to hear you're enjoying the siege! Yes I do plan to work in more vehicular content then seen in the games. There will be Commando Ops for sure but expect more frontline type assaults to establish a beachhead where the Task Force will launch these Ops from before making diversions to allow for insertions. **

**With that said I am accepting Pilots and Tank Drivers as well so if you want to see your character behind the controls of a vehicle I invite the audience to submit them as well.**


	9. Chapter 8: Do you match the Raise?

_**Aces High Chapter 8: Do you match the Raise?**_

* * *

WHIRRRRRN!

The loud grinding of the mass accelerator cannons on Flight Lead Lewis Adam's Mantis gunship stopped as he cleared the last of the husks away from the ground team.

"Much appreciated Viper 3-2!" The Turian leading the group of the Task Force soldiers waved at him before hustling his soldiers across the road.

Lewis waggled his winglets in response before turning the Gunship and making a beeline back to the base for rearmament. Rising over the city but not above the rooftops, he lazily weaved his way around looking for free targets.

Just below him he could see the distinctive Turquoise armor of the Lieutenant who'd been in command of the ground forces before they'd arrived. She and a Salarian were at work making field repairs to what looked like a downed Hammerhead that had taken a massive beating.

A Mako idled nearby wiping out groups of Reapers trying to press down on the small group. Anything that got past the Mako was taken out by a Turian demonstrating his species professionalism under fire as he protected the two engineers.

Spotting thin blue lines leading back from the Lieutenant to some direction they weren't paying attention to, he spotted a new kind of Reaper he hadn't seen yet.

Not taking any chances he targeted this new Reaper and let loose a rocket as he flew overhead wiping out it and another nearby crawling into position.

The ground soldiers flinched and froze before they saw what was going on. Lewis chuckled realizing they were having an "Oh Shit!" moment.

Not seeing any other immediate danger, he pressed onward.

Reaching the base without incident, he landed but kept the engines hot as the techs reloaded his rockets and mass accelerators with fresh ammo and topping off his fuel.

"Dealer to Viper 3-2."

"Dealer." Lewis responded.

"When you're done refueling a group of N7's broke off to go check out the remains of the last assault. You're currently registered as having transport capabilities check?"

"That's correct ma'am."

"Scout 'em out and if anyone needs evac'ed you're on site. Advise if more evac is needed."

"Copy Dealer."

"Dealer out."

A ground crew banged on his canopy getting his attention flashing the thumbs up at him. Lewis checked his instruments before flashing a thumbs up back. The crewman nodded and jabbed his fist with the thumbs up confirming Lewis's status and hopped off the bird.

The Mantis rose smoothly and Lewis ran the new coordinates making mental calculations as to his BINGO fuel status and compensating for possible increase in weight as he piloted onward.

* * *

"Anybody else a little unnerved about how quiet it is?" Kara asked hopping off the back of a dead Mako.

"No." Jeff said letting a piece of metal he lifted up to check under drop.

The echo of the noise caused by metal clattering back to the canyon floor reverberated through the valley.

Irving lifted his shotgun spooked by the sudden noise before turning to see what had happened. "Christ Chief! You gave me a heart attack!"

Jeff shrugged. "Nobody ether here sir."

Desmond nodded. "Find anything Descy?" He asked the Demolisher who was hip deep in the engine compartment of the Mako.

Extracting her top half, she came out with a bunch of wires and other bits she slung over her shoulder and pocketed the ones that wouldn't stay there.

"Core detonated. This one is dead. Found some stuff we might be able to use if we find a hot one." Descy said.

"I found a hot one." Irving said.

"Where?" Descy asked looking around.

Irving pointed at Descy.

"You are such a dog." Descy said realizing what he was referring to.

"Doesn't make it any less true!" Irving said with a grin in his voice.

"What? You being a dog?"

"You wound me woman."

"That's not all I'll do."

"Was that an invitation to find out?" Irving danced away as Descy tried to hit him with her weapon.

"Alright you two. Back to work. You can flirt later." Desmond said pulling his Revenant from his back.

"Aye sir." They chorused, one with glee and the other with loathing.

The N7's armed up and started pressing on ahead. They marched on ahead in silence.

A loud creaking noise caused them to react.

Irving slammed down his shield up ahead preventing them from taking fire from the front.

Kara, Jeff, and Desmond pointed their weapons toward the noise. Decsy whirled pointing her weapon the other way expecting the noise to be a feint.

The group froze with only the hum of Irving's Omni-shield making noise.

Desmond finally gave the signal to push on and the group continued onward quietly through the husks.

"Target ahead." Irving said spotting two Hammerheads and a Mako in what looked like a defensible position.

"Take it slow." Desmond said.

Nodding, Irving planted his shield outward. Descy and Jeff crouched behind him while Kara and Desmond approached. The Vanguard switching to his Crusader letting Kara find some cover while he slowly inched past.

Reaching the Hammerhead he looked through the husk.

Not seeing anything he was about to signal an all clear when a loud screeching noise that sounded like fingers on a chalkboard sounded from around a corner.

"CONTACT!" Irving yelled from his position out in the open.

Following that infernal moaning that signaled Husks, Irving braced himself as a powerful shot arced out and slammed into his shield. Two more shots followed before Jeff and Descy scattered from behind him.

Desmond watched horrified as a roaring Brute charged past slamming into Irving. The Paladin's shield had held through the barrage of fire but now it shattered as the Brute hit him.

Irving was also sent flying a good 40 feet through the air slamming with a nasty sounding CRUNCH! into one side of the canyon before bonelessly peeling off the wall and falling a good 12 feet to the ground motionless.

"IRVING!" Kara shrieked seeing the Paladin take the hit. She started to go for him but Jeff held her back.

"It's no good trying to get to him now!" He said. "You'll end up like he did!"

"Jeff! Covering fire! Kara hit that Brute with a dark channel THEN go for Irving!" Desmond commanded.

Jeff poked his Typhoon from cover firing one shot then slowly spooling up staggering the Brute as Kara flung out an arm hitting the Brute before making a mad dash for her fallen squadmate.

Desmond took a deep breath before wreathing himself in his biotic energy. He conducted a channel of biotic energy from himself to the Brute and hurled himself through it.

The Brute rapidly approached and just as he felt the tunnel ending, he strengthened his barriers for the hit and braced himself.

THOOM!

The Brute toppled lifelessly as Desmond's biotic field and sheer forced reacted with Kara's unstable dark channel to cause a cataclysmic reaction and resulted in a biotic explosion that the Brute just couldn't take and shredded two nearby Husks.

The dark channel faded and a bolt of biotic lighting arced from it to another husk before the dark energy field took hold on yet another enemy.

Descy finished the process of setting up her supply pylon and had just flung a grenade in the direction of another cluster of Husks that were rounding the corner. The grenade exploded sending arcing electrical outbursts across the group.

Jeff crossed his right arm over his left bracing it while the omni-launcher fired with a quick CHU-CHU-CHU-CHUNK! flinging out several fragmentation grenades in rapid succession. They arced through the air and landed scattered among the electrified husks.

The resulting burst caused even more electricity to scatter outward frying several husks thinning the next wave.

Kara had just reached Irving as some Husks were starting to drag away the downed soldier.

Kara didn't even give them a chance. She teleported in front of one Husk, bashing it in the face with her fist as she activated her annihilation field screaming "I WILL EAT YOUR SOUL!"

As the dangerous dark energy ate at the Husks feeding Kara's own field, the Fury vanished and reappeared behind another Husk kicking it. She continued this teleporting around and smacking the Husks as more tried to join the fray only to get caught up in Kara's field slowly claiming their life adding to Kara's already impressive field. The Fury was living up to her name with black and blue "smoke" effect drifting off her that would have confused and struck fear in any onlooker that this was more a demon then a human biotic. The mask probably wasn't helping any.

But Kara was oblivious to all this as she poured every ounce of her hatred for what they had done to Irving in her effort to eradicate them.

Feeling the field reach a critical point she screamed out and let the biotic storm explode outward vaporizing any Husk within several meters of her.

Turning to the downed Irving she frantically dialed her omni-tool trying to get Irving's medi-gel flowing.

After several tense seconds that seemed to take forever, she was rewarded with Irving's armor unlocking and some weak coughing as he groaned and looked around.

"Anybody get the registration of that hoverfreighter that hit me?" he asked woozily.

Kara sighed in relief.

"Irving! You still with us?" Desmond's voice asked over the radio.

"Yeah, still here! Saw you had it covered boss so I decided to take a nap!"

"Well wake your ass up or I'll come dump it off that rack and get back to work!" Desmond shot back.

"Sure thing boss!" Irving said taking his Piranha back from Kara. "Jeff and Descy okay?" He asked in a more genuine concerned tone.

"We're fine!" Descy called back. "You're the one that took that hit! What were you thinking Irving?"

"How much I was enjoying our little date!" Irving laughed as Descy groaned. Kara facepalmed.

"Yeah he's fine." Kara said confirming Irving's recovery before slapping him upside the head.

"Hey! Easy! I just got gelled!" Irving complained before following Kara back to the battlefield.

Meanwhile Desmond had spotted the Reaper unit that had attacked Irving before the Brute had swatted him through the air.

By the Devil it was ugly.

The almost arachnid appearance was enough to send shivers down his spine making him think of oversized spiders just looking at the thing.

If that wasn't bad enough, pulsing "egg sacs" were hanging off of it and he could have SWORN he saw something moving in it!

Completing the set was a giant eye starting right at him with two obviously high powered cannons that looked like what was responsible for shredding the armored vehicles around him.

Boy these Reapers were twisted!

Kara seemed to agree as she rounded the corner and froze spotting the Reaper who turned to look at her.

Desmond could almost imagine her eyes going as wide as saucers as she pointed in horror at it.

Spu... Spu…SPU... was all she could seem to get out even as the thin blue lasers from the cannon targeted her, fear seeming to keep her from moving.

"GET DOWN!" Irving grabbed her in arm while shielding them both from the cannon impacts the Reaper fired at them with the other wielding the omni-shield again.

Once it had stopped firing and Irving let her go Kara finally managed to shriek the name she was looking for earlier.

"SPIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDEEERRR!"

Desmond felt his teeth buzz angrily as the air was suddenly filled with biotics as Kara threw throw after throw at the Reaper trying to squash it screaming "DIE!" over and over.

The Reaper, though staggered, just seemed to shrug off the blows almost like it was armored.

Desmond reasoned it very well may have been.

Deciding to help the poor terrified Lieutenant out he catapulted over in a charge just as Kara flung another throw at it.

The resulting explosion seemed to do the trick only now it caused the egg sacs to burst in the spectacular gory fashion.

Just as Desmond through the human female couldn't scream any louder, Kara almost deafened him. He could hear her THROUGH the sound dampening in his helmet very clearly and even more throws seemed to fill the air.

The cause was just under his feet.

Almost tiny copies of the larger Reaper they had spawned from were bouncing up from the goop and were tweaking around before they looked at him.

Then they all seemed to scuttle about trying to leap at him.

Desmond swore numerous oaths as he frantically back pedaled trying to get away. One managed to jump on his arm and his shield alert started shrilling loudly as it dissolved into an acid and started to eat through his armor.

Irving rushed past him spraying his "Snap Freeze" coolant from his arms bathing everything in front of him in white mist. This seemed to kill all of the little bugs as they broke under their own weight and the Ravager also collapsed dissolving into green goop that hardened into a brackish colored ice as the Snap Freeze hit it.

Irving quickly turned his mist over Desmond's arm freezing the acid allowing Desmond to break it off which let his shields recharge instead of continuously eating at them.

Jeff launched a hail of multi-frag grenades before rushing the corner and taking cover before checking.

"All clear!" He announced.

Irving snatched up Desmond's arm. "Can you still feel your arm? Are you experiencing any tingling sensations that aren't normal? Is anything numb at all?" he asked.

"It's good. I still feel my arm and everything is green." Desmond responded letting Irving do his job as squad combat medic.

Irving gave it another check feeling for any cracks acid might have gotten into and passed his Omni-tool over it. Nodding as it confirmed the integrity of Desmond's armor he let the Vanguard have his arm back.

Descy let go of Kara where the biotic had slid down to a sitting position and was curled up shaking badly. The demolisher went to go pick up her pylon before assisting Jeff in blocking off the corner.

Irving grunted as he took a knee scanning Kara. Desmond took her shoulder gently also sitting on her other side. "Kara? Kara is everything okay?" He asked gently. Not getting a response he looked at Irving.

"Physically she's okay." Irving said checking the results of the tool. "No injuries but she could use some more calories after what she just did."

"Any idea of what happened?" Desmond said.

"One." Irving clicked at his visor causing the glass to lift upward revealing his face so he could get a better look at Kara whose hood he'd moved back and was removing her mask.

Kara was wild eyed and it was obvious she'd been crying. She was staring downward without seeing anything still sniffling and shaking. Tears streaked down her cheeks.

"Kara, Kara it's Irving. Look at me sweetie." He gently took her chin and turned her face which provoked her to look at him almost lifelessly.

"She's in shock. She was bitten by a black widow spider once as a teenager and almost died from it. Ever since then she's been nervous around arachnids but this kind of reaction… it had to be because of the size of that thing. Not even the Goliath spiders down in Rio could do this to her and those were some big bugs."

Desmond nodded. "Let me try something." Covering his hand in a biotic field he slid it around inside her hood to the back of her head. Finding the base of her neck where he could feel her biotic amp he went just above it and ran his finger along her spine up towards her brain pulsing his field as he did so.

This elected a slight trill from Kara who seemed to snap back into focus looking back between Irving and Desmond respectively. She swallowed before asking in a hoarse voice "…did I kill it? It is dead?"

"It's dead." Desmond assured her withdrawing his hand. "You got it."

Kara seemed to let go of a breath she'd been holding panting while still looking around for it.

Desmond sat next to her with one arm around her shoulders comfortingly. "It's dead Kara. You got it. You got any rations? You should get some into you."

Kara sat there for a minute before hesitantly withdrawing a ration bar. After the first bite she tore into it hungrily like she hadn't eaten for days before washing it down with water. Seeing her starting to regain her former resolve, Desmond smiled at her before leaving her to finish off what she was eating before turning to Irving.

"Irving can we count on her to continue?" He asked. "That was too easy to kill to be some kind of super Reaper meaning there may be more. If Kara can't fight effectively we'll have to send her back to get reassigned to the Cerberus front."

Irving looked at the small woman before back to Desmond. "I know it's going to sound risky but let's press on and see how she reacts to the next one. It may have just been a sensory overload similar to how people react to new things. With time she could be desensitized enough that we can expect a similar nervous reaction to smaller bugs but less profound then what we just witnessed. Besides…" He looked at her again to see her looking at him expectantly before he realized he was still holding her mask and let her have it back before turning to Desmond. "Besides, she's family isn't she? Would it really be fair to separate her from us? The next group she gets might not be as understanding as we are."

Desmond looked at her before nodding. "Okay. We'll let her try to get used to them on this mission but if she doesn't improve by the time we get pulled from this rock we'll have to get her reassigned. I don't want her to go ether Irving but I don't want her to die because she locked up like she just did."

"I'm okay sir. I really am." Kara said standing up and fixing her hood back. "I just… it was fluke sir, it won't happen again."

Desmond nodded. "If you're sure. Stick to Irving. Irving I'll let you be the judge of her."

Kara nodded. "Aye Commander."

"We'll work through this Commander." Irving assured him before closing his visor.

As the three continued on over to where Descy and Jeff were, Desmond grinned to himself. _To see people come together and overcome personal challenges with the help and assistance of others is a wonderful thing. Only together will we triumph over adversity. Today we found a challenge in the appearance of an enemy. But together…_

He turned his head to see Irving and Kara following him.

_Together we can overcome anything._

_That is why I became an N7._

* * *

**Greeting's Mimes and Readers! No I haven't forgotten about this project of mine. I have some good news, bad news, and better news as to why it may have taken me so long._  
_**

**The good news is that there's been some changes at work but all for the better. I'm now working my usual 40 hours again after getting a time cut. However this does come at a cost of not being able to write as frequently as when I was only working weekends. But I will work to ensure I maintain my weekly goal and have something new for you each week. Who know? I may end up writing you guys a double!_  
_**

**Bad news is there have also been some personal changes in my life that have caused me to contract a bout of depression. I'm fighting through it best I can but it may affect the quality of my writing as well as the quantity. I'm feeling better at the time of writing this note though so I don't think it should effect too much.  
**

**The better news is... well I had some somewhere but I forgot what it was... I'll tell you if I can remember.  
**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and sent me some chars to work with! I'm still looking for more and don't worry! Everyone will get a chance to show up at some point or another!**


	10. TEMPORARY DELAY NOTICE

I apologize for the rather... large delay since my last update. There are a few issues preventing me from keeping to my schedule.

ISSUE 1, DEPRESSION: I have suffered yet another Series of Unfortunate Events By Lemony Snicket. It is yet another thing adding to the mountain of depression that is sapping my motivation to continue writing. I'm fighting it off best I can but there's no denying it's there.

ISSUE 2, WORK: I'm a working person with a job that sometimes gets in the way. Normally it's not an issue but lately we've had a bit of a crunch and now I'm pulling a lot of overtime until things settle down and higher management gets a handle on their issues that's causing me to work overtime. This means I don't have a lot of free time to write as I'm working long days with very little sleep.

ISSUE 3, CROSSROADS: I'm at a point in Aces High where there are quite a few events happening simultaneously and... I can't decide which one I want to do first! So what I am doing is writing out ALL of them and then I'll chop them up into chapters and post them all at once.

I have other obligations that would fill out quite a list and won't bother to name them all but it kind of makes Aces High a low priority for me.

Rest assured I'm not forgetting about it completely! When I find some motivation and some free time I try to bang out a few sentences at a time. It's coming along slowly so I'm not just tossing it to the wayside. The Traffic indicates a solid readership, something that makes me happy to see, and I'd hate to let them go without an ending. I know I hate to see a good story just fade away without a decent ending myself!

Just wanted to let everyone know I'm aware of Aces High still existing and hopefully I'll get back to a point where I can resume the normal update.

If you're still here thank you for your patience and know it will be rewarded hopefully in the next week or two.

-DC 4213


End file.
